Baby Come Back
by keeperoliver
Summary: Hermione has hurt the ones she loves. Worse then she realises. She is also hurting herself. Can something be done to stop the pain.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Come Back Keeperoliver Chapter 1

A/N: Harry and Ginny are concerned about how they feel after Hermione left them to find out if she could love another besides Harry. This story will cover the entire school year, and Ginny will also be in seventh year. Hermione is Head Girl, Ginny is a Prefect, and Harry is Captain of the Quidditch Captain. King Eldonrod and Queen Luna as well as Princess Luna will also be attending. Please enjoy, and any reviews will be appreciated and answered. As always, the Keeper.

* * *

Hermione found it hard to speak to her mom and dad about her current situation with Harry. How could she, when she didn't know what it was. Did she love Harry as a brother? No that was not it, because as a brother, he could not bring her such intimate feelings as she had around him. That being the case, did she love him as a boyfriend? This was possible, but somehow did not feel right. Then it must be as a Fiance, but was she sure of this. This is what was driving her mad. She did not know how she loved him, just that she knew that she indeed did love him. Was it because she did not want to share him with Ginny? This was possible, but she knew that Harry loved Ginny equally loved Ginny like he loved her. If that was the case, then perhaps she needed to find out if she could love someone else with the same intensity that she loved Harry. Cedric's request was her chance to find out if this was possible. She did not feel right if there was a chance of hurting Cedric, but she had to know.

The talk with her parents had been frustrating. They tried to find out if she loved Harry the way she said to them while they were in Australia. When she said yes, they then asked her why she was having second thoughts about it know. She answered them with, "Mom, Dad, I love Harry just as much now as I did when we talked earlier. The only thing I can think of is that up until now, Ron and Harry have been the only men in my life. I thought I loved Ron, well. I did love Ron, until he turned on Harry, like he did in Gringotts. I realised then that he was not the one for me. Then when I told Harry about it, he told me that he didn't think Ron was in his right state of mind. He was understanding of Ron, but not totally acceptable of his allegiance. It was during this discussion that I let it slip how I felt about Harry. He was so sweet, as he said nothing about it, but, you could see he felt the same. As we continued to talk, he then brought up the fact, that he had feelings for me also, but that he was committed to Ginny, and would do nothing to hurt her. Right then I knew I loved him because of his desire to stick by his commitments. But how did I love him?

As a brother, a boyfriend or as a friend. Do you see my dilemma? I need to know how I love Harry, and if I can love anyone else with the same intensity."

Her mom answered with, "Hermione, your dad and I saw the way you looked at and acted around Harry, and it was not as a friend or brother. We heard about your little encounter on the plane, and that is not how you feel about a brother or friend. Can you honestly say to yourself that you don't love Harry more than as a boyfriend? If you do, then you are lying to yourself."

The whole conversation when back and forth with point-counterpoint. All were valid comments, but left her more confused than when she first sat down to talk to them.

* * *

Three days later, she met Cedric in the Leaky Cauldron. They sat and talked for awhile, before Cedric became serious. "Hermione, please think about what I am asking. I never saw you before as a woman, while in school, I saw you as a committed student, brilliant beyond compare, dedicated to helping Harry achieve all that was expected of him. Though Ron was around him often, there were times that he was upset with Harry or you and didn't want to be around you. But no matter what, you were always there for Harry. I never could figure out why Harry didn't ask you out to the Yule Ball. now with that being said, I want you to know, that if you still have feelings for Harry, I do not want to be the one to break you up. Like I said, Harry is like the brother I never had, even though he may not feel the same way. He helped me during the Tri-Wizard Tournament twice, and then offered to share the prize and the fame. If I would have known then what I know now, I would have told him to keep the bloody cup, and I'll keep my life, thank you very much."

"Cedric, I won't lie to you, I love Harry, but I have to know how I love him, and if I can love another as I love Harry. Please understand that it is not my intention to hurt you should I realise that indeed I do love Harry more than I wish to admit to myself. If that does not please you then please walk away now, before you gather feelings for me, only to lose them should I leave you. You must know that If I do love Harry in the way of wanting to be with him the rest of my life, then that is the way I am going."

"Hermione, I have to tell you, I don't feel right about this. I can tell you still love Harry, and more than as just a girlfriend. I don't understand why you are fighting it? You say you don't know how you love him, but it comes across like you love him sincerely. Why are you fighting it?"

Hermione started to shed some tears as she told him,"Because I feel like I am coming between him and Ginny. I can't, in my heart, bear to be a reason for them to breakup. I have to know that their love is strong enough to stand alone without my presence to interfere with it. Will you please give me a chance to figure this out? I know it's a longshot, with you knowing how I feel, but I have to know if I can love someone else besides Harry. If you don't want to take a chance of being hurt. I will understand."

"Hermione, I want this to work for both of us. If at any time you feel it isn't working, I want you to tell me, so that we can break it off and still be friends. If I see that it isn't working, or, if I see you still have feelings for Harry that are stronger than the feelings you have for me, I will break it off, hoping we can still be friends. I will also break it off, if Harry feels that it was me that devided you and him. If you can accept these conditions, then I would like to date you for as long as you like."

"Thank you Cedric, I accept these conditions, with one more. If you should find someone that you would rather be with, please do not be afraid to tell me how you feel, and we will still be friends."

"Deal. now would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I would. How about 7 PM here, and then we can go to wherever you choose?"

"It's a date."

* * *

Things had been going great for the next three weeks, when Hermione remembered that Harry's birthday was in two days. She wanted to see him on his birthday, but was afraid that her feelings for him would return, and she didn't want that to be a deciding factor in her growing relationship with Cedric. She really did like Ced, as this is what she has recently started to call him, and although it wasn't love, she did enjoy his companionship. Besides, it was going to be bad enough when they had to return to school. And then there was Ginny's birthday to consider also. This is going to be a rough stretch, and she is not looking forward to it.

* * *

She made it through Harry and Ginny's birthdays with sending her gifts using Ced's owl. Their relationship was growing stronger on every date, but when she was by herself, she felt sick to her stomach. She didn't know what it was, as she and Ced had done nothing more than kissing and some light to moderate petting. She just didn't feel right about sex, and she told Ced this, and he agreed. So what was making her sick? Her mom and dad took her to the doctor, but they found nothing wrong with her, except maybe a nervous condition. She told them that she didn't think it was her nerves as she had nothing to be nervous about. Then she thought, school started in a little over a week, so maybe it was nerves.

That night, Ced met her at the Leaky Cauldron as planned, and dropped a minor bomb on her, "Hermione, The Headmistress has called all teachers back to school, to prepare for the arrival of the Elves. I will be heading back tomorrow, and I won't be able to see you again until you get back to school. I'm sorry for not being able to tell you this earlier, but I just found out today."

"Oh, it's OK Ced, I understand. I should have realised that there would have to be changes made in order to accept 150 new students."

"Hermione, there are going to be more then 150. There are also 100 goblins. They have had to hire twenty new Professors. All core classes have two Professors, as well as Arithmancy, and Runes. With Binns, gone, they had to hire a Professor for History of Magic. They needed a new muggle studies Professor, and two Elves lore Professors They had to hire another Herbology Professor. I have another Professor and they needed two new custodians to assist Mr. Filch. And to let you know, there will be two Head Girls and two Head Boys, for this year only. I know you are going to ask, so I will tell you now, I don't know who they are. All I know is, that they will be in a seperate dorm from your own. As for the Professors names, you will have to wait and see. You will know some of them. Other than that, just another normal year at Hogwarts. I can see now why Professor Dumbledore didn't want to come back. Minnie's hair is no longer gray, it is now pure white, and she is pulling it out in clumps."

"I don't think I'm looking forward to this year, sounds like a disaster waiting to happen." amoung other reasons for not wanting to go back.

* * *

James and Lily, as well as Arthur and Molly felt bad for Harry and Ginny. Since Hermione left, they had not left the house, and when they were together, they would not act like they used to when she was with them. Hermione's leaving was like a death toll. All life seemed to leave the two. Not even the combined efforts of the Marauders and the Demon Duo could break them out of their stupor. With only one day left, before they left for school, things were not looking good for the two young adults.

Harry and Ginny decided they had to talk to each other. They had not really talked about the situation, as they both were too emotionally drained. That and the fact, that for the past two weeks, thay had to deal with nausea. Every night before going to bed, they both threw up what they had eaten that day. They told each other they would see Madam Pomfrey if it continued.

"Harry, what are we going to do on the train ride, when we see her. We can't really ignore her, she is the Head Girl."

"Remember Ginny, there are two Head Girls now. If we have any problems, we can go to Queen Luna or King Eldonrod. We can avoid any contact with her if this is what she wishes. Seeing as how all we have received from her are our birthday wishes, even though we have sent her like ten letters each, it seems as though it is her wish for us to ignore her. I have to tell you though Ginny, I miss her dearly. Ginny, I know I have been neglecting you lately, and I wish to apologise for this. I love you so much, and yet I feel I am missing something."

"I know Harry, I feel the same way. To be honest with you, I have been so sick lately, I have enjoyed the time being alone. Don't get me wrong, I love you from eternity to beyond, as that muggle cartoon character says."

"Ginny, thats from infinity to beyond, but I get where you are coming from. I haven't enjoyed this last month and a half, but if it wasn't for you being there to console me when I needed it, I would be lost. Please don't leave me Ginny, I couldn't take it if you left me too."

Ginny had to console him again, and he had to do the same for her.

* * *

As they boarded the train for their last year, Harry and Ginny should have been excited. they were anything but. It was like they were heading for a year of torment. They were not looking forward to it. It was like torture for them with each step they took.

Their friends had decided to leave them alone as they were not the best company to be with. They did not want to share the grief that the two lovers had been carrying with them for the past 45 days.

Harry and Ginny found a compartment near the end of the train and took up seats. They waved to their parents, as the train started to leave the station. They could see the tears in their eyes for the hurt they were sharing for their kids.

* * *

Hermione was waving to her parents as the train was leaving, and saw the Weasleys and Potters and waved to them, when she saw the tears in their eyes as they waved to her. This brought tears to her eyes, because she knew why they were crying. It was because of her.

She pulled herself together, and waited for Terry Boot to join her in the Heads cabin. He soon joined her, and they talked as they waited for the Prefects to join them for their meeting.

Soon, they entered the Heads cabin to start the meeting, but there were so few. Instead of the eight, there were only four. When she asked the Prefects where the rest were, Draco stated, "The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Prefects are with the other Heads, in their cabin."

"Oh, well then I guess we should begin then."

Her and Terry, handed out the passwords for their dorms, and the security schedule for rounds for the train ride. Her and Terry had taken the first round. with Terry going right to hesd toward the engine of the train, and Hermione went left to head for the rear of the train.

She had to warn a couple of fourth years to stop playing in the corridor, but other than that, it was peaceful. She would stop and poke her head into a compartment and say hi to those she knew, or to welcome any first years. Then sha came to a compartment where Ron and Padma were sitting with Parvatti and Colin. When she said hi, she got four nods, and that was it, and they went back to talking to each other. She closed the door and continued on with her rounds feeling bad.

Then she came to the compartment she had dreaded to see. Harry and Ginny were sitting next to each other, with Harry holding her as she had her buried in his chest. He was rubbing her back as if he were comforting her. When he looked up and saw Hermione standing there, he raised his hand to wave at her. Hermione did not open the door, did not wave, and left. She had to, she was crying. What have I done to them? How bad have I hurt them? She found the nearest girls room, and closed and locked the door. She cried for 15 minutes, until there was a knocking on the door.

Hermione cleaned her face off, and unlocked and opened the door.

Ginny was standing there. When she saw Hermione, she turned and went back to her compartment. Hermione could see the hurt in Ginny's eyes. She looked like she had lost weight and hadn't had much sleep.

Hermione was at a crossroad. She knew she had enjoyed Cedric's company for the last 6 plus weeks, and wanted to continue to see him, to give this a real chance. But if she constantly got reminded of what she was doing to Harry and Ginny, she didn't know what she was going to do.

* * *

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade. students were gathering their carry-ons, to get ready to leave. When the train came to a complete stop. Hermione and Terry got of first to guide the first years. As she looked to her left, she saw for the first time who the other Heads were, King Eldonrod and Queen Luna. She had wondered why she hadn't seen them on the train, and where they were staying. She waived to them, and they both waved back. Well, maybe she will have a couple of friends this year.

She then heard the familiar "First years, first years over 'ere. Come on hurry up now, Four to a boat. Hya Hermione, glad to see you back, going to enjoy your last year."

"I don't know Hagrid, I just don't know. Judging from the train trip, I rather doubt it."

Cedric walked over to Hermione and said, "Hello beautiful, have a nice train trip?" as he pulled her in for a hug. Harry and Ginny were just getting of the train when this happened, and Harry vomited everything he had eaten that day. Cedric saw this, but Hermione had her back turmed to them so missed it. Cedric was not happy with what he has caused. He should have realised that Harry, Ginny and Hermione were closer than Hermione let on. He found a carraige for them to ride back to the castle on and shared it with six second years. He had decided to talk to Harry the first chance he had, He had grown to like Hermione very much. maybe not love. but a deep caring for her. But from what he saw of Harry and Ginny, something had to be done. And soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Come Back Keeperoliver Chapter 2

A/N: From here on in, each chapter will be a different month during the school year. And since I haven't stated it yet, I do not have any ownership what so ever of the Harry Potter universe, I am just allowed to play in it, and I have enjoyed myself completely.

* * *

Harry and Ginny went directly to Madam Pomfrey's to see what was wrong with them, as they both had been throwing up more frequently lately. It was a cause for concern, because it only happened at night, or when they overheard a conversation concerning Hermione.

Poppy had been restoring her remedy supplies when she heard her entry doors open. She came out of her office to see Harry and Ginny walking in. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, what can I be doing for you? I usually have a few days before I have to take care of you Mr. Potter."

"I know Madam, but Ginny and I have been a bit under the weather lately, and was wondering if you could see what was wrong? We have been vomiting every night, since Ginny's birthday, which was Aug. 11."

"Well, come in and let's take a look at you. Have you eaten anything that was not prepared by someone you know or trust?"

"No, we haven't gone out much lately." Ginny stated.

Poppy performed a diagnostic spell on Harry and noticed a slight blurring around his magical core, and performed the same on Ginny, with the same results. "Have you two been performing magic, or doing rituals that would require magic?"

Harry looked at Ginny, and she shook here head no, "No Madam, we haven't done any magic for over two months. Why do you ask?"

"I found a slight blurring around both of your magical cores, which normally would only be present when a large amount of magic is being performed. Of course there may be other instances that could cause this, but I find to be highly doubtful in your cases. I would advise you to got rest when you leave here, as it appears you have not been resting well lately." She handed a pepper-up potion to each of them, telling them that is was a milder potion than the full strength pepper-up potion and sent them on their way. She then went in to her office and found the journal she was looking for, and started her research. She was hoping she was wrong.

* * *

As Hermione entered the Great Hall, she noticed that instead of the four house tables, she now saw six, and that the Professors tables were now formed in a "V" shaped pattern that was inverted so that the point of the V was the farthest from the students. At the point, sat Professor McGonagall.

As she walked through the hall, she did not see one student turn to acknowledge her entrance. As she passed people she knew, she would say hello, but only received nods of heads for replies. She approached Ron and asked how he was doing, as he looked at her and said, "Well, if you really want to know, I have been better." and he returned to his conversation with Padma who was sitting with him. Hermione left him with a forlorn look. She continued on down the table to find a place to sit, but people would move to block her from sitting near them. She was getting frustrated when she heard, "Hermione, won't you come join us?"

She turned around to thank her offer from whoever gave it to her, when she saw it was King Eldenrod and Queen Luna. She walked over to them and said, "Thank you your Highness and your Majesty for your offer, and I accept."

"Hermione, we are friends, and are not in a official capacity, so can call me by name, as you can my lovely wife. We are all friends here."

"I'm sorry your Highness, But I cannot, with all do respect, allow myself to do that. It seems like I dishonor you by not acknowledging your title. If I may be so bold, but where are the Elves and Goblins that are supposed to be joining us tonight?"

"They will be here shortly. Hermione, what is wrong? Why are you treating us as if we were not your friends?"

"Sire, it is disrepectful to address you in any other way. I have to show the other students how you need to be addressed. I can not do that if I continually call you by name."

"Fine Miss Granger, if that is your wish, then so be it. Can you at least tell me how you have been these last weeks of the holidays? We haven't heard from you much, and we were worried that you might have forgotten who we were?"

"I have been fine, thank you, just busy. I have been spending a lot of time recently trying to build my relationship with Cedric."

"Miss Granger, I happen to know that Mr. Diggory has been here at the castle for the past week, which should have given you time to at least let us know how you were doing." The King's voice was sounding irritated.

"Well sire, the same could be said for my so called friends, who could not even spare the time to answer my letters."

"What are you talking about, I know for a fact Luna and I have sent you two letters, neither of which were answered. And I don't know how many Harry and Ginny have sent, for which there were no replies."

"If they were sent, I never received them. If that was the case, then explain to me why?"

"I do not know the answer, but just because I don't, doesn't mean they did not exist. Perhaps you should find out what happened to them?"

Hermione stood up from the table and looked the King in the eye saying, "Just because you said you sent letters, does not mean I have to believe they arrived. I just know that I received no correspondance from anyone. I know my letters were received, because Cedric's owl came back bearing nothing. Now if you will excuse me, I believe I had my fill for the evening." And with that, she left the great Hall, before the arrival of the Elves and Goblins.

* * *

Two weeks later were the Gryffindor house team tryouts. Harry, Ginny and Ron were standing there looking at all the new applicants. In order to balance the houses, twenty Elves and five Goblins were assigned to each of the original four houses. Ten Elves and two Goblins were there for the tryouts. Both of the Goblins had tried out for beaters, and were so good, that they made the starting team with no problems. The Elves were also very good, and two made starters and two more made the reserves. Next came the seekers. Two Elves were tying out for that position, along with five students. It was shown early, that the students were not in the same class as the Elves, until finally they were the only two, vieing for the reserve position. Harry decided to have a scrimmage game to fill the slot.

All the players were excited about this, as they had not had a decent game for two years. Quidditch had not been played the previous year. Harry was to be the judge for the final slot, telling the two Elves that whoever caught the snitch, would be the reserve.

The game started, and the play was furious. They were playing with a competive spirit that was used for real games. Ginny and her two Elven chasers were outstanding, scoring at will against the besieged keeper, as he tried in vain to keep up with the whirlwind of Ginny, Daayla and Ramish.

Not that the three reserves were not good, as they kept Ron hopping. It was just that Ron was that much better then his reserve player. Harry then tried an Elf as a keeper, to see if he was better than his current reserve. He was much better. Ginny, Daayla and Ramish did not score as often, and after two hours, and many missed chances by the seekers, the players were getting tired, and started playing sloppy. Cedric, who had been refereeing the game saw this, and was about to end the game, when Ginny lost control of her broom, and fell off. She fell into Daayla, causing her to fall off also. Cedric jumped on his broom and went to catch one of the two. Harry also seeing this went after one of them also. Cedric caught Daayla, and Harry caught Ginny. Unfortunately, Harry was also fatigued, and when he caught Ginny, he fell off the broom he was on. They fell twenty five feet to hit hard, putting them both out of conciousness. Cedric made sure that Daayla was alright, and then rushed over to Harry and Ginny. Ginny had her left leg twisted at very bad angle, and blood was pooling at the back of her head. Harry was face down, and both his arms were as bad as Ginny's left leg. He also had blood pooling around his face, his glasses were broken, and the glass was imbeedded in his face. Cedric was hoping none was in his eyes. He put a body bind curse on them both, to keep the rigid for moving.

He called Ron over to help. Ron levitated Ginny and proceeded to the hospital wing, with Cedric right behind with Harry. Before he left, he cancelled the rest of practice.

* * *

Hermione did not hear of the incident until dinner, as she had been her doing homework all afternoon. She was taking her NEWT year very seriously. She sat down for dinner, finding a seat before the rest of her house got there, to make sure she had a seat. She ignored the converstions around her for the most part, until one sixth year came in and asked how Harry and Ginny were. Her head raised when she heard that, listening closely to the response, "I heard that they were both pretty bad, Ginny's leg was broken in three places and a concussion. Harry had both arms brokes, a concussion and glass slivers imbedded in his left eye."

That was all Hermione needed to hear. She rushed off to the hospital ward at a run. She ran into Cedric on the way, and asked if he had heard about Harry and Ginny. He told her about what had happened. Hermione was in full tears by the time she got to the hospital. She walked in to see Ron, the King and Queen, Padma. Draco and Susan, James and Lily, Arthur and Molly all standing around the two beds. She started for the beds, when Ron looked up at her and glared. She had only seen that glare focused at Harry before, and she did not like it. She took one more step, and Ron started for her. She decided that she was not wanted there so she left, tears flowing from her eyes.

Later that evening, after everyone had left, and she was doing her rounds, she stopped in on Harry and Ginny. She approached the two with concern. Was she going to get the same treatment from them as she did from Ron. When she was near the beds, Ginny looked up at her, and with a smile, she said, "Hi Hermione, how are you doing?"

"Don't you think I should be asking that question? Can you tell me what happened, Cedric wasn't to keen on the facts."

When Harry heard Cedrics name, he turned over with his back to Hermione. She saw this and knew what a sore suject this was for Harry. She tried her best to avoid saying his name anymore while she was there.

"Well, what happened was, we had played a scrimmage game, and it went on for quite a long time. We had been playing it like it was a real game, and the play was ferocious. Not dirty, just demanding. Anyway, I was so exhausted, I fell off my broom. As I fell, I collided with Daayla, an Elf, who was one of our new chasers, causeing her to fall off her broom. Cedric and Harry made mad rushes for the two of us, and Cedric caught Daayla and Harry caught me. Unfortunately, Harry was also very tired, and when he caught me, he fell off his broom as well. We fell about twenty five feet."

Hermione had to ask her next question, "How bad are the injuries?"

"I'm not in to bad a shape, Madam Pomfrey fixed my leg up pretty good, still sore, but as least I can walk with both feet going in the same direction. My concussion is doing better, but I still have headaches. Sprained my neck when I hit, and hurt my pride , if you know what I mean." she said as she rubbed her arse.

Hermione chuckled at this, and then nodded her head at Harry. Ginny mouthed her to ask him.

"How about you Harry, How are you doing?"

Harry turned over and looked at her. "To say I have been better, would probably be the understatement of the century."

"But have you got any major damage?"

With that, Harry turned back over.

Hermione looked back at Ginny.

Ginny covered her left eye and shook her head.

Hermione let loose. "Nooooooo. Harry, I'm soo sorry. I didn't know. Please talk to me Harry, tell me how you are feeling? Please Harry, talk to me."

Harry turned back and faced her. "Hermione, what do you want me to say. I'm blind in my left eye . I will never play Quidditch again. I can't be an Auror. I have a scar on both sides of my face now. I have taken over for looks since Mad-Eye no longer has them. What do you want to hear, Hermione?"

"What you just said. That tells me how you are feeling. I'll help you if I can Harry, just tell me what you want me to do?"

"Answer my question?"

"I will if I can."

"Why didn't you answer any of our letters? We sent you ten letters, but gave up when we didn't receive an answer after Ginny's birthday."

"Harry, Ginny I swear to you, I never received any letters from you, or anybody. I will owl my parents to see if they know what happened. But while we are on that subject, did you get the gifts I sent you both?"

"Yes.'

"Yes."

"So, did you like them"

"Don't know, we didn't open them."

"Why in Merlin's name didn't you open them? What did you think I sent you a dung bomb or some other practical joke."

"No, we wanted to wait until we knew for sure what you wanted to do, so we could thank you properly. And since you wanted to continue the subject, I guess it's our turn. How do you feel about Cedric. Are you going to continue to see him. We miss you Hermione, terribly. Unless we know where we stand with you, we are having a hard time continuing on with our lives. We both feel incomplete. Please tell us if there is a chance we all might get back together?"

"I wish I could tell you Harry, but I don't know myself. I have feelings for Cedric, but it's not love. Not yet anyway. I think I have to continue to see him. Please don't be mad, I couldn't stand it if I knew you were mad at me too."

"What do you mean? Who's mad at you?"

"The whole Gryffindor house. King Eldonrod, Draco, Susan, Lisa, Padma. Just about the whole school."

"I will speak to Eldon and Ron and get things straight. I am going to tell you right now Hermione, I am not giving up on you without a fight. You already know that we both love you, and I know that you love both of us. Why can't that be enough. Why do you have to fight it. What has got you so upset that you can't see what you already have and need. If you can truthfully say that you don't love us both, we will stop trying to get you back, and stay as best friends. Please be honest, and don't try to protect our feelings with lies."

"I can't lie to you Harry, I never really could. Yes I love you both, and if you can find the right way to my heart, I will fly back into both of your embraces and ask for forgivness. I don't know what it will take, but I will know when it hits me. Just be patient."

"We will, Hermione."

Hermione went back to her dorm to write her mother and father about the letters everone sent.

The next morning the school owl she sent returned with a package and a letter from her mom. Her parents kept the letters to her from her friends, to give her an honest shot as this relationship she was trying to build with Cedric. They were not trying to hurt her or her friends. Hermione knew what they did was not to cause any problems. But it hurt just the same, as she thought she had been abandoned by her friends. She walked over to Kind Eldonrod and Queen Luna, and apologised. She then turned and left.

* * *

Cedric had been sitting in his quarters waiting for Hermione when there was a knock on his door. He knew it wasn't Hermione, because she didn't have to knock. He got up and answered the door.

King Eldonrod, Queen luna and A young Elf he recognised, but forgot her name were at the door.

"Your Highnes, your Majesty, Please come in."

"Thank you Professor, I assume you remember Daayla?"

"But of course, How are you feeling Daayla?"

"I am well Professor, thanks to you."

"No need to thank me, I only did what I am paid to do."

This was not an answer that went over well with the young Elf. She bent her down, and tears were forming in her eyes. Cedric noticed this.

"Please forgive me, that was not what I wanted to say. What I meant to say, is that I would do it again without a second thought. I saw there was no chance for anyone else to save you, and I acted on instinct. I am glad to have been of assistance."

Daayla looked up at this, and looked better.

King Eldonrod took this chance and spoke up, "Daayla is very special to Elves Cedric. She is the granddaughter to the elder of the Water Elves. Sehar owes you a debt that he will never be able to pay. A life debt to Elves, is a bonding of sorts. To be in debt to a wizard with the magnitude of this caliber is unheard of. He wishes to meet with you, if this is possible, to find a solution to this dilemma. He is not happy to be withholding to a wizard. I fear that situations like this could be enough to start a war, if not handled quickly and correctly."

"Sire, I am sorry if this causes a problem, but I must insist, if the situation arises again, I will react in the same manner. I will not let an innocent life slip away, if there is a chance I can do something about it. You know what I and about 100 other people went through. Because of this, we all took a pledge that if we had the availability to save another person's life, we would do it without hesitation."

"Thank you Cedric, I will talk to Sehar, and set up a time and date to meet you. Until then, stay safe."

* * *

Two weeks later, Harry was still in the hospital wing. If it had not been for the twins, he would be cursing continually. They had brought him a radio that would broadcast Muggle radio stations within the confines of Hogwarts. Of course that was not all they brought him. Honeydukes assortment, WWW assortment and various other sundries. He had frequent visitors, But his constant companion was Ginny. She refused to sleep in the dorm, while Harry was confined to the wing. The reason he was still there was that he was waiting for a specialist to arrive from the states, to evaluate his eye. If it turned out to be irrepairable, they had a magical eye similar to Mad eye's, that sat in his socket, to replace his bad eye. it would be an exact replica of his right eye. The only drawback was that not all wizards were able to accept this. Alastar talked to Harry one afternoon, and told him about what to expect from this replacement. He would be seeing every feature at all times. There was no selective mode. Alastar said the reason most wizards could not accept it was, it drove them insane if it was in place too long.

Tomorrow would be the start of October, and Harry was ready to get back to classes. He had been keeping up with them by doing study work in the ward. It was hard, because he could only use his right eye, and reading was slow. That evening, after everybody had left, Harry asked Ginny to turn on the radio. She turned it on and started searching for a good station. She found one that was just starting a program.

"Hello my faithful listeners, this is Memory Laine, bringing you the music you grew up on. Tonight, I would like to pay tribute to the greatest singer to grace boundries of Great Britain. He and his group had graced us with their music for 15 years, until his death in 1991, took him from us. The individual I am talking about was Farrokh Bulsara. You say you don't know him. Well maybe you night know him by his stage name. He was the lead singer for Queen, the great Freddie Mercury. He has writen songs for himself, his group and other artists. Tonight we will focus on his group. Queen has blessed us with the most popular songs you could listen too. I will try to tell a little story before each song, to tell you the reason it was writen."

Harry had never heard of the group, but listened, and loved what he was hearing. When they played Bohemian Rhapsody, he was amazed about how much it resembled his life prior to his Gringotts adventure. He fell in love with the song. He fell in love with several others, such as We will rock you, We are the Champions, Somebody to love and My best friend.

"Our next song was writen by Freddie to his girlfriend when she left him. He had fallen in love with someone else, be she always remained his best friend, The name of the song is Love of my Life, and is one of my personal favorites."

"Ginny, can you copy this song somehow, so that I can use it if I like it."

Ginny took out a parchment, and cast a spell. The parchment glowed, and stayed that way for the entire song. At the end of the song, both Harry and Ginny were in tears. Harry knew that if this song did not get Hermione back, he had lost her for good.

They continued to listen to the program, and Harry promised himself that he would find a copy of their music in the muggle world, so that he could listen to it whenever he wanted. He may also find other groups that he liked.

Harry and Ginny listened to the one song many times that evening, sure that this would win Hermione back. Harry wrote aletter to go along with the song.

Hopefully the rest of the school year would be better than the rocky start had. Hopefully it would be like announcer said, it is going to be a Rocktoberfest.


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Come Back Keeperoliver Chapter 3

Cedric had returned from his talk with Sehar flustered and a bit annoyed. He had learned that due to his saving Daayla, he now had a Life Debt owed him. Daayla was his slave until the debt was paid. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to Hermione, who was dead set against anyone owning another life. On the other hand, he knew Harry owned Hermione's heart, but she was afraid to admit it. Cedric had come to care for her quite a bit, but he could not, honestly, call it love. He had to find some way to get across to her how much she meant to Harry. He was ashamed of himself for causing this pain to Harry and Ginny. He knew he should never have agreed to this arrangement, when Hermione told him at the start, how she felt about Harry. It was not the love of a brother/sister, or a friend. It was more of the kind of love one had for a soul mate. He felt for sure that there was a bond between Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

Now he found himself in the same kind of predicament. What was he going to do with an Elf that thought she owed him her life. Professor McGonagall was not going to be happy with this state of affairs. To refuse the offer set forth by Sehar, might have ruined any chance of an alliance between the Elves and the wizarding world. All the work that Minister Potter had accomplished would go down the proverbial drain. He was not looking forward to his talk with Hermione later that evening.

* * *

Harry and Ginny had gone to the owlry to have Hedwig deliver his letters to Hermione. He called for his familiar, but she refused to acknowledge his need. Harry called again, but still no answer.

"Hedwig, Please listen to me. I know I have not paid any attention to you since your return, and I am sorry. I have to get this letter to Hermione during breakfast, to see her reaction."

Hedwig still ignored him. Harry then called for a school owl. Hedwig raised her head, and watched a tawny owl decend from the rafters to answer Harry's call. She flew off her roost and chased the tawny away, and gave Harry an indignant look as if to say, you better not try using another owl over me again. Harry scratched the back of her head and talked softly to her, calming her down.

"I'm so sorry, girl, for neglecting for so long. I thought I lost you a year ago, and when I get you back, I don't even think twice about you. I know how much you must hate me right know, and I don't blame you. I promise, if you do this for me, I will start using you more often, and take time to come visit you, or you can come eat a meal with us. I would like that."

Hedwig saw the tears in Harry and Ginny's eyes and knew that they were for real, and that he truely was sorry. She cooed softly, and rubbed her head against his hand and nipped his finger affectionately. She stuck out her leg for him to tie his letters to her leg, and took off to deliver it, knowing to wait a short while to allow Harry and Ginny to get down to the Great Hall.

Harry had been given permission by Madam Pomfrey to go to breakfast, and to sit in on classes, as long as he did not do magic, and did not try to read too long. He also had to return to the wing where he would spend the night. He asked her why this was, and she said that she still had to administer potions, and the lighting in the dorm rooms was not strong enough for him to read effectively. He accepted, if only to get out of the wing for a day. If he felt alright at the end of the day, she would continue this until he was examined buy the American Healer.

* * *

Harry and Ginny entered the hall, and received many gasps, as they took in Harry's scar and patch over his eye. He shook his head and continued walking to the far end of the table where Hermione was sitting. She looked up and saw Him and Ginny approaching, and shrieked "Harry, Ginny, what are you doing here?" she said this as she pulled them into a hug.

"We got time off for good behavior, so we decided to come down for breakfast. Do you mind if we sit here?"

"Please, oh please do. It is so boring sitting here all by myself."

Harry looked around at all his dorm mates, giving them a reproachful look. Ron swallowed hard, and gave him a sorry look, and lowered his head. Harry then turned around to Eldon, and Eldon gave him a I did what I had to do look. Harry looked back to Hermione saying, "I'm sorry Hermione, for the way you have been treated. It should not have been . Gryffindor's don't turn their backs to fellow Griff's.

There was a flutter of wings, and the morning post was being delivered. Harry looked up, and here came Hedwig. She landed in front of Hermione and stuck out her leg for her to remove the letters.

Hermione removed them, fed Hedwig a rash of bacon, and scratched her head, receiving an affectionate rub of Hedwigs head against her hand. Hermione looked at the two letters from Harry and Ginny, and looked at the two people saying what's this?

"Please, Hermione, look at the letters, opening the one that says open first. She opened the letter.

Hermione:

Remember you said, if We found the right thing, that you would return to us. I believe we found that thing. It is in the second Letter. We wish you to open it here for all to see your reaction, however if you feel it is, or maybe to personal, then wait until you are alone, but we would prefer to be there with you. I, no, we hopethis is the one thing to bring you back to us. We miss you so much, it hurts to not feel your presence.

Love you very much

Harry and Ginny

Hermione looked to Harry and Ginny, and saw tears in their eyes, and felt them forming in hers. She was torn between opening the letter here are taking somewhere private. She looked at the letter held in her hands. She brought up to her face and held against her cheek. She could a pulse coming from the letter telling her that it was charmed.

She decided to open the letter, and it started singing.

Love of my life, you hurt me.

You've taken my heart and now you leave me.

Love of my life can't you see.

Bring it back, bring it back.

Don't take it away from me because you don't know what it means to me.

Love of my life Don't leave me

You've taken my love, and now desert me.

Love of my life can't you see.

Bring it back, bring it back.

Don't take it away from me, because you don't know what it means to me.

You will remember when this is blown over

And everything is all by the way.

As I grow older I will be there by your side

To remind you how I still love you, I still love you

Bring it back

Bring it back

Don't take it away from me

Because you don't know what you mean to me.

Love of my life

Love of my life

Ooooh ooooh!

There was not a dry eye in the Great Hall.

Seamus looked to Harry and said, "Harry, Queen is probably the best group ever, and that song is the favorite of many a Brits. I don't you where you found it, but you couldn't have a better one, mate."

Hermione put the letter in her bag with the books, stood up and left.

Harry put his head down on his arms and cried. His heart had been crushed. He didn't think there was a chance he wouldn't get Hermione back. How wrong could he be. Ginny was rubbing Harry's back, while crying herself.

Hermione in the mean time had run to her Head dorm, and locked herself in her room. Harry had been right. This was the thing to get her back. She opened it and listened to it again. And again. And again. She had to tell Cedric it was over. She knew in her heart, it was going to end up this way. Why did she ever think it would any other way. She put the song in her robes and walked towards Cedric's office. It had to be this way, and she would rather do it now then to wait until tonight.

She got to Cedric's Classroom, and opened the door. Cedric was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard her approach. "Hermione, what are you doing here, you should be in class?"

"Cedric, I didn't see you at breakfast, and we have to talk."

"You found out already? Who told you, King Eldonrod, or Queen Luna?"

"What are you talking about? I came in to talk to you about something else."

"I'm talking about Daayla, what are you talking about?"

"Who's Daayla, and I'm talking about Harry?"

"Sit down please, Hermione, this is going to be a long talk. Daayla is the Elf I saved the day Harry and Ginny got hurt. Remember I told you her Grandfather felt it urgent I talk talk to him. Well we talked last night, and it was not a pleasent talk. It seems when you save an Elf, they owe you a life debt. What I didn't know to what extent this debt meant. Daayla is now now my slave, until the debt is paid. I know how you feel about one person owning another, and I was going to tell you tonight, but it seems you had something important to tell me and it couldn't wait."

Hermione sat and looked at Cedric like he had grown a second head. "You own a Elf, by life debt? Do you remember when you said Harry was like a brother to you? I believe you are closer than you thought. This sounds like something Harry might get himself into. Yes, I am against slavery, but because of S.P.E.W., I know not to stick my nose into affairs that don't concern me, or I have no idea how to handle it. The Elve are a new entity to me, and I have not read the volume that Ragnok gave to me yet on Elven ideals. That being the case, I have no comment, on your current situation. Now on my current situation." And she pulled the song out fo her robes and handed it to Cedric.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

He did, and the song played once again. And once again, it brought tears to both listeners. Cedric folded the parchment and handed it back to Hermione. "You're going back to him aren't you? Good, because I was going to you it was over between tonight. Now don't take it the wong way, because I have strong feelings for you, but love is not it. I don't know if you can see it, but Harry and Ginny are sick, and so are you. If I didn't know ant better, I would swear you three have bonded." Cedric had to stop there as his floo flared, and Madam Pomfrey's head appeared.

"Cedric are you there, and is Miss Granger there with you?"

"Yes to both answers Madam Pomfrey."

"Please tell Miss Granger to get to the Hospital Wing right away. Have use the floo." and her head disappeared.

Hermione had a look of fear in here eyes, and fllod the hospital wing. She walked from ther office to the ward where she saw Harry and Ginny again their beds apparently sleeping.

"Madam Pomfrey, you wished to see me?"

"Oh Miss Granger, their last words were 'Tell Hermione we love her', before they went into their coma."

"What!"

"Miss Granger, I don't know when it happened, but you, Harry and Ginny have formed a bond. With you being away, has made Harry and Ginny quite sick. When you left them at breakfast, Harry dropped his head into his arms and wept. Miss Weasley did the same same as she tried to calm Harry down, by rubbing his back. They tried to get control of their emotions in order to get to their class, but they did not make it out of the Great Hall, when they both collapsed. They were brought here immediately, and I tried to revive them. They opened their eyes only long enough for them to say those few words. Miss Granger, I believe you are the only one that can get through to them, to try and guide them back to us. I don't know what seperated them and you, but you need to tell them that you are back."

"Madam, I am the reason we are not together, I am the reason they were sick, and I am the reason they are in a coma. Me, do you understand, Me I put them there, how can I be expected to bring them back?"

"Whether you were the reason or not, you are still part of the bond, and can therefore reach them better than anyone else. If you cannot do this, then they are lost. Hermione, a bond is very serious magic. It is magic of the heart. A heart is a very strong muscle, but very easy to break. Their's is on the verge of breaking, and unless you can reach them at some level, we will lose them. Now I will leave you alone to talk to them, and hopefully they will hear you. Good luck Hermione."

"Harry, Ginny, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but you have to know, that I love you both so much. You have to believe me, I just came from Cedric's office telling him that I am going back to you and Ginny. Please Ginny, you have to believe me, you just have to. I can't live without, I will not live without you. We have been through too much together to end it like this. Please come back to me. I need you both so much." and Hermione slipped from conciousness.

This was how Madam Pomfrey found them. She was at a loss for words. Her only hope to bring the pair back, has joined them. She moved three beds together, and prepared Hermione for bed. As she removed Hermione's clothes, her song fell out of her robes. Poppy picked it up and put it in the drawer with the rest of their belongings.

* * *

It was the day before Halloween, but nobody was im a festive mood. The whole school had been somber during the month. There was no change in the condition of the three students. The Specialist visited while they were out, and checked Harry's eye. There was no hope for saving it, but there was nothing he could do, unless he was given permission to perform the surgery. James and Lily were afraid to commit, but aftyer talking to Alastar, promising if Harry maded it through the coma, he would be there to help Harry with his new sight, so they went ahead and did it. Now. if only they wake up.

Mrs Weasley was crying, Lily was crying, Tonks was crying. the tissues were being used by the gross. When they had run out, they looked through the drawer to see if there any more. Tonks found the tissues and the parchment. "What's this?"

She opened it up, and the song started playing. Now everyone in the ward was crying. So loud were they crying, that they did not hear the groan coming from Harry. Then there came a groan from Ginny, and then from Hermione. Lily heard the last two, and told everyone to be quiet. But the song ended, and all was quiet. She asked Tonks to play it again, which she did. Hermione's eyes opened, as did Ginny's, but not Harry's. They played the song one more time, and Harry finally opened his eyes, and quickly closed them again. Ginny and Hermione started to get their thoughts in order, and asked what happened. Harry tried opening his eyes again, and quickly closed them again, but managed to ask, "What is wrong with my eyes?"

Lily told Harry what had occured, and how Alastar would help him through his initial shock. After Harry got some strength back, he opened his eyes again, and started to laugh. He looked around the room, and stopped at Tonks. "Wow Tonks. Nice outfit."

"Wotcha Harry, and what do you mean nice outfit? They're just jeans and a "T".

"It's what's under them."

"Um,ya. Harry, just what do you see under them?"

"Do you really want me to tell?"

"NO!"

The entire ward broke loose, and started to laugh, and welcome three students back. Plans were being made for a celebration for the Halloween feast, like no other. Madam Pomfrey came out, and saw the three sitting up, and went to them to check their vitals. All was in order, but decided to keep them in the ward for the night.

Beforew she left, Tonks came over and whispering to Harry, "Harry, just what did you see for my outfit, you know, just out of curiosity?"

"Nothing tonks, I saw nothing."

Tonks shrieked, "Bloody hell Harry, you're lucky you didn't say anything, I would have put you back in that bloody coma. But still, it's nice to have the three of you back. See you all later."

"Harry, did you know that we can see what you see?" Hermione interjected.

"Yup, I sure do, did you enjoy the view of Sirius' get-up. I didn't think they made men's underwear that small. Amelia must be kinda kinky."

Ginny broke in, "I thought I was going to be sick when I saw mom in her skivvies. Ewwww."

They all broke into laughter.

Then Hermione asked, "Harry, what else can you new eye do?"

"Well did you see the glows around everyone sort of like a full body halo?"

"Yes, I assumed that was their magic, but what did the different colors mean?"

"Strength, I think, the deeper the color, the stronger the magic."

Ginny piped up, "Remind me to never get on your mom's bad side then, cause she had the darkest glow of anybody, like a midnight blue."

"Well your mother was not far behind with the deep purple."

Hermione asked Harry to look at them.

Harry looked at Hermione, and she had a brown color. And some fancy knickers. "Alright down boy, this is not the time or the place. I wonder why you can't see beneath my knickers though?"

"Because I didn't want to thoroughly embarras you."

"You mean you can?"

"Yup."

Ginny said, "No way."

Harry looked at Ginny, and Ginny said "OK so you can, damn, I can see we are not going to get any privacy Hermione."

"Maybe not Ginny, but Harry has to look at himself sometime."

"Oh ya, he does doesn't he."

* * *

Poppy allowed the three to go to the Halloween Feast. they sat with all their friends. Eldon had some Elven wine brought to the party. Seamus and Dean had to be carried back to their dorm, evedently they couldn't handle the potent brew. The Professors had to stop a sixth year Hufflepuff girl from continueing her dance for one of her classmates. But for the most part, the evening was fun.

The girls were amazed how strong Harry was with his magic. Alastar said that no one has ever been able to control the level of sight from the eye, or the function they wished to use or turn off. In short, Harry had his normal vision, with perks. It also seems that the specialist had corrected his vision in his right eye, so now he did not need his glasses.

When the evening was over, and the three headed back for their dorms, Hermione asked. "Will you two stay with me tonight, Please. I don't think I want to spend another night alone again. The last two months must have been horrible for you. I mean they weren't great for me, but for you it must have been worse."

"Isn't that against the rules Hermione?" Ginny said.

A voice from behind them said, "Ordinarily, yes, but under the circumstances the rules have to be changed. However to spare Mr. Boot, I have arranged for the three of you to have different quarters so that your bond may be completed, but please do not take this as an open invitation to frolic in the hay." Professor McGonagall explained. She led them to their new quarters, and left them in peace.

They did as they were asked, but it did not mean they couldn't have a little fun, now did it.


	4. Chapter 4

Baby Come Back Keeperoliver Chapter 4

The sun was shineing through their window, bathing them in it's light. Two heads were buried against the body lying between them, making them unaware of the brilliance. The third, became painfully aware, as it was shinging right in his eyes, and had no way to block it as his arms were pinned to his sides by the two beauties encompassing him. If it wasn't for the sun, he could wake up like this every morning. He used his new eyesight to check the time, and saw it was 630 AM.

Harry tried to move his arms without disturbing his Sleeping Beauties. Alas, it was not meant to be. Hermione was first to stir, "Good morning my love, did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby, and yourself?"

"It has been to long since I slept this well. It was such a relaxing feeling, being able to feel you next to me all night. I wish I could explain how stupid I have been for the last 2 months."

"It's been 3 1/2 months, but who's counting." said Ginny.

"Evidently some on was." Hermione said this sounding a little sorry for this.

Harry drew her in for a kiss, and explained, "Hermione, all relationships have their little bumps in the road. It is the strength of the people involved that can help weather them through it. We were able to get through it, and I feel it has made us stronger. However, I can not, for the life of me, figure out where our binding took place."

Hermione went into teacher mode, "Well Harry, I feel it was right after the battle, when you were unconscious. Ginny and I were there at your side practically the whole time, telling you how much we loved you. I am sure that Ginny felt the warmth that was radiating from us all, just prior to you coming around."

"I did sort of get the feeling of not warmth, but more like acceptance. No, that's not it either. I don't know how to explain it. It was like we all knew that we were meant for each other, and that's where the acceptance comes in. Does that sound crazy?" Ginny asked.

"No, as a matter of fact, that does explain better than what I said. If I had realised it sooner, this past three and a half months would have been fantastic, rather than pathetic. I'm so sorry, guys for ignoring you, hurting you, and finally for injuring you, and causing you to lose your spots on the Quidditch team. I can't believe you were so understanding that night in the hospital wing. Everyone had been so cold, except for Dobby, I mean King Eldonrod, and Queen Luna."

"Eldon told Ginny and I about that meeting. He tried to show you that you were still loved, but refused to acknowledge the fact that he was just a student here, and he wanted everyone to just call him Eldon, and his closest friends to call him Dobby, when they were alone. Remember when we were just starting Hogwarts, and I hated how everyone kept calling me a hero. Asking me if I remembered anything from that night. Well, Dobby is in the same boat. He was just Dobby, until Kreacher told him different. Now everyone is calling him your majesty, your highness, or sire. He doesn't want those titles, but he has learned to accept them, except from his friends. He had hoped you would still see him as a friend, rather than King Eldonrod. You hurt him Hermione, and you have to apologise to him, to correct it. I know you will know how to accomplish this. Now, I believe we have to get dressed, so that we can go to breakfast."

They all got dressed,and proceeded to the Great Hall.

* * *

As Harry, Hermione and Ginny sat for their meal, the Owls started to come in for their delivery to the different people. Hedwig landed in front of Harry, but there was no letter. "Ah, I see you have decided to join us for breakfast my beautiful girl," Harry started. Hedwig just cooed softly. Harry took an empty plate and started to put a variety of food on the plate for Hedwig. She began eating, and was soon looking for something to drink. She tried Harry's pumpkin juice, and shook her head and made a noise like she was trying to spit it out. She tried Ginny's tea, and did the same thing. She looked at Harry and Ginny, and they swore that she stuck her tounge out at them. She then tried Hermione's extra sweet, extra creamy coffee. Hedwig's eyes popped open like she just discovered a tasty mouse on her dinner plate. When Hermione went to take her coffee back, Hedwig took a snap at her, with no intention to bite her, just to tell her Hands Off.

By the time Hedwig had her fill of breakfast, and 3/4's of the coffee, she was hiped. Her actions put the trio in mind of Pigwidgeon, Ron' miniscule owl. Hedwig was flying around visiting everyone she knew, buzzing around their heads. It took Hedwig all morning to get off her coffee rush. Yet every morning thereafter she was there for coffee. If anyone else tried to give her coffee, she would look at it with distain, and move over to Hermione, and waited patiently for her to make Hedwigs coffee, which she would then drink.

Hermione Took this time to go over and give her apologise to Eldon. "Eldon, can we talk, please?"

"Hermione, we have always been able to talk' and why are you calling me Eldon?"

"Isn't that what you asked me to call you?"

"Yes it is, but if I remember correctly, you did not think it appropriate for you to be calling me that, as you would be setting a bad example for the younger students."

"I was set straight in my line of thinking."

"Then what is it you would like to talk about?"

"How sorry I am for my actions, and the words I said. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"You can give me a hug."

Hermione hugged him for all she was worth, and then gave him a kiss.

"I didn't ask for it, and I didn't initiatate it love, I just want you to know that my love."

* * *

One morning Harry decided to play games with Hedwig. He whispered in her ear, and she looked at Harry, and then noddded in acknowledgement. She then grabbed something off of a plate, and delivered it to the person Harry had mentioned. It was a sticky caramel bun, and dropped it in Draco's hair. Draco looked over at Harry, and yelled out, "This means war Potter."

"Bring it on Malfoy."

The students, not knowing of the friendship that grew between Harry, and Draco, actually thought someone was going to get hurt. Harry had just turned when a plate of scrambled eggs shot up and hit him in the face. He turned around, looking at Draco. Draco shouted out, "Compliments of Padfoot and Prongs."

Harry laughed so hard, he started chokeing. He took a drink of his pumpkin juice and promptly spit it out, and looked at it. Somehow Draco had turned it into vinegar. Draco was not kidding when he said it was war.

Draco was sitting there laughing at Harry, enjoying the show.

It was time to head for their first class of the day. Draco felt a draft on his legs, but didn't tkink anything of it until he heard people laughing. It seems that Harry was able to transfigure Draco's slacks into a pretty lavender skirt. Unfortunately, lavender was not Draco's color, as he was not too happy with it. He had to go through the halls wearing the skirt. He was going to go back to his dorm and change, but it seemed he figured he might as well just go to class. He arrived there before Harry, and decided to set up a little surprise for him. when everyone was in except Harry, Draco set his surprise. Harry, Ginny and Hermione walked in, and all of a sudden Harry was covering his middle with his books. Draco had caused him to have the biggest erection he could ever remember. It stayed like that all day long. Ginny looked at Harry and leaned oved and said, "You better hope you lose that before bed, or you'll be sleeping by yourself."

The score was three to two, Draco's favor.

Harry did not know if Draco was aware of his new vision, and thought he might be able to use it to his advantage.

Harry decided Draco needed something to go with his skirt. So as he left the Class when it was over, he left a little present for Draco.

Draco watched as a few students left the room, then got in between four other students and felt safe as he left. As soon as he walked, he started to stumble all over. He looked down, and he saw the biggest set of breasts he had ever seen. They were bigger than Millicent's, and besides that, he was wearing 6" high heel boots, that were impossible to walk in.

OK ,so they were even, there's always tomorrow. Not quite. he had taken about ten steps toward his dorm when he got sprayed by a strange smelling perfume. It was not repulsive, but rather pleasant. He thought, if that's the best that you could do Potter, you're going to lose this war.

He did not realise that all the girls were staying away from him, but the guys were starting to gather around him, until he was completely surrounded by a male population. He looked at them, and they all had that same look of longing in their eyes.

Draco tried running, but it was impossible in his boots. He couldn't even walk fast.

He finally made it to the Slytherin dorm, where the guys couldn't follow, unless they were in his house, which there were only two. He managed to chase these two off, and tried to sit between Daphne and Pansy, but as soon as he sat, they got up, and retreated to their dorms.

How had he done it? How could he pick Draco out of the pack of people he was surrounded by, when he wasn't even there?

The spell wore off before dinner, and he went to the Great Hall to eat. He went to the Gryffindor table and sat with Harry, Hermione and Ginny. The King and Queen were also sitting with them, so Draco had to behave himself. "Alright Harry, how did you do it? I was standing in the middle of four people, and they weren't affected and I was. And you were not even in the area."

"Complements of Fred and George. Speaking of the Demon Duo, here they come."

The twins had indeed made their appearance. Fred and George had sat beside the King and Queen and asked, "Eldon, do you know where Luna might be? We need to talk to her and Harry and his harem. You can join if you like. Yes, we contacted Minerva, and got permission to come here Hermione."

"Well guys, why don't you eat, and then we can go talk. We can't talk on an empty stomach."

"Right on that Harry, and we haven't earen Hogwarts food for what three years now, George?"

"Yes, I believe you're right there Fred."

"Fred, Luna is dining with her classmates, she doesn't like to eat around My love and I, because we tend to intimedate the other Elves."

"Thanks Eldon, I'll be back in in a flash."

"So George, how are you and Angel doing?"

"Harry, when are you and the girls getting married?"

"Technically, George, we already are, but officially, one month after graduation. Why?"

"Would you be opposed to another joint wedding, Angel and I would like to get married the same time as you."

Ginny just about jumped over the table to get to George and give him a hug. Harry added, "Congratulations George. And yes, we would be proud to have you wed on the same day as us. In fact, let me talk to the girls later, and we all will set down and plan out the arrangements."

"Thank you Harry, for everything. Oh and to let you know, Percy has Purchased the rights for the other three schools, plus a site in Tokyo and Osaka. The site in Okinawa has tripled in size, and we can't keep up with the demand. WWW has been a huge success in Japan, France, Germany, Australia and believe it or not, Hawaii. It seems that the American military has it's share of wizards and witches. P.I. is bigger than we expected. And the tubes and the seats are a huge attraction. So much so, that we have found 1,000 acres of land, with another 10,000 available to start Ginny's theme park. They start building in two months, and it should be ready, by June of next year, so it will be a nice wedding present for my darling sister."

Ginny was again jumping the table and hugging George. Ron was looking down the table as if to say, I don't this girl.

Fred came back with Princess Luna in his arms, a big smile was on her face.

This was when Hedwig made her appearance, and landed in front of Hermione. For some reason, she liked the selection that Hermione gave her better than the selection Harry gave her. Harry looked over at Hedwig and said, "Fine friend you are. Bang!" Hedwig dropped to the table like she had been shot. Everyone was looking at Harry like he had actually shot her. "She's a really good actress, aren't you girl."

Hedwig poked her head up, and chirped, and dropped her head back down. Everyone at the table broke out laughing. Every table was looking over to see what was so funny. Hedwig jumped up and bowed, causing them to break out laughing again. Fred broke out, "Harry, when did you teach her that?"

"I didn't."

"George, we have to get an Owl and teach her to do that."

"Guys, I didn't teach Hedwig to do that, she is just a brilliant girl, aren't you Hedwig?"

"Chirp"

"Yes, you are also beautiful."

"Chirp"

"No, I am not your pet, you are my familiar."

"Chirp chirp."

"Don't get sassy with me young lady."

"Chirp."

"Yes, I forgive you."

"Chirp."

"You're welcome."

"Um Harry what was that?" asked George.

"What was what?"

"What was that between you and Hedwig?"

"Oh, well when I said she was brilliant, she said, 'And beautiful', so I said yes, then she said such a nice pet. When I told her she was my familiar, she said 'You must be my familiar, because I'm smarter than you, and better looking too. That's when I told her not to get sassy. She said I'm sorry, do you forgive me. I said yes, she said thank you and I said you're welcome. End of conversation."

"UM ya right."

"What, don't you believe me?"

"No Harry, it's just too much to believe."

"Hedwig, number 5."

Hedwig jumped on the edge of the bowl of smashed potatoes, and sent them flying onto George's head. The table was laughing all over again. The Professors table had been watching the antics, and they too were in stitches. Hedwig had been the hit of the evening.

Harry asked Hedwig to perch on his shoulder, and the nine people joined the Headmistress in her office to talk.

"Now Mr. and Mr. Weasley, what is it you would like to discuss with us?"

"Madam, we would like to set up an amusement park for the students on the grounds."

"I am sorry, Mr. Weasley, but the school does not have the funds for such an endeavor."

"Mame, we said nothing about selling you anything. We want to set up twenty rides. 10 tubes and 10 chairs. That's all we want to set up."

"What are these tubes and chairs supposed to do, they don't sound very thrilling?"

"If we can get one Professor to ride these, and if he or she is thrilled, may we set them up?"

"Well I suppose so, but I can tell you right now, I will not get on anything that has anything that has something to do with the likes of you two."

"Oh no, mame, we wouldn't ask you to face such a dangerous ride, we were thinking maybe Professor Flitwick?"

"Yes, I can see that you would, seeing as how he gets excited over someone doing a spell correctly. But yes, if you can truely impress him with your rides, I will allow it."

Fred and George high fived Harry and Eldon, and proceeded outside, to wait for Professor Flitwick. He and Professor McGonagall soon joined them outside a tent entrance. "Ok gentlemen, where is this ride that I am suppose to test?" asked the diminutive Professor.

"Right this way sir, and we will introduce you to the tube, and then the chair. Now please notice that we have two tubes, one clear and one darkened. For this demonstration, we will use the clear tube, just so that Professor McGonagall will know that the ride is safe. When we use them for the students, they will all be darkened. You will know why, when the ride is complete. Is that fair enough, Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley, That seems quite fair."

Hermione said, "Oh, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Miss Granger, have you ridden this before?"

"Yes mame, I have, and I'm not too fond of it."

"Professor Flitwick, are you sure you wish to go through with this?"

"Yes, I am ready when ever you are."

"Ok professor, what we want you to do, is step inside the tube, and relax, but keep your hands to your sides. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

George closed the door, and stepped back Professor McGonagall watched as Flitwick stood there, the all of a sudden he had a big smile on his face and started to scream in joy. He then settled down, and George let him out, Flitwick stumbled out of the tube and Lokked at Minerva and said , "Did you see that Minerva, that was the most fantastic ride I have ever been on."

"Filius, You did not move the whole time you were in the tube. You just started to smile, and then you were screaming. What exactly did you feel?"

"It was amazing, First, I was spinning real fast, then I stopped and felt pressure build around me, and then I felt I was being shot out of a cannon."

"Fred, George, can you tell us why Filius felt the way he did when he did nothing inside that tub?"

"We can mame, but it has to be kept a secret. Oh it is legal, as we had to get permission from the Ministry to do it."

"Well then, I will keep your secret."

"It's a compulsion charm in the tube. That is why we let you see the transparent version. It is completely safe and only lasts three minutes. It is the same with the chairs. With the tube, the charm is triggered when there is weight on the floor, and the door is closed. The chair is triggered when there is weight on the seat, and it is swiveled to face the wall."

"Well, I can see why you would want it darkened. people would not think it interesting if all they did was stand there."

"Believe it or not Professor, they use transparent tubes in Australia, and the rides are quite popular there. Don't ask me why, it just must be the thrill sensation."

"Well what ever it is, They are safe, so you have my permission to set them up for two hours every evening, and from eight AM until 1/2 hour before curfew on weekends."

"Thank you Professor, and may I say, that it has been a pleasure doing business with you."

"Quite."

"We will set up, so that it will be ready for this weekend, if that is alright."

"That will be fine, I must say, it will quite a stress reducing factor for OWL and NEWT year students. I hope it works out well for you . Oh, if I might ask, what will be the price of each ride?"

"For students, 2 sickles, for Professors, 3 sickles. And if the student has no money, free."

"How can you make any money at those prices?"

"We are not out to make on this venture, we are here, as a sort of demonstration facility, or a preview for future events."

"Then, you have my best wishes for your success."

November was going to be a very fun month for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	5. Chapter 5

Baby Come Back Keeperoliver Chapter 5

A/N: After this story is completed, I will be leaving the Saved series for a while to try writing a different story from the Marauders Era. I want to do this while it is fresh in my mind. Hopefully I will be back to Alliance of the Light, soon after my new story is completed. Please do not get angry at me, as I really do want to try and branch out and explore new thoughts. Harry and his ladies are entering December, and Christmas break. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione was feeling so much better since returning to Harry and Ginny. She still could not figure out why she had done what she had done. She new she loved Harry and Ginny, and she new it was as more than a brother. She also couldn't not understand why her mother and father had held back her mail during their seperation. Oh, they had explained that since she was so adament about trying to date Cedric, she should not have been exposed to anything from Harry or his family. There was even a letter from the Ministry of Magic, which she new was from Lily. She found out later, she was wrong, as it was from her future boss, Remus. She had immediately wrote back to him, apologising, for neglecting his letter. It had nothing to do with the situation with Harry. It was for her to talk with King Eldonrod, and get information as to when would be a good time for Him and Remus to talk about what The King felt should be taken care of first in regards to the Care and Wellbeing of Magical Lifeforms. This had been the fourth title change for Hermioine's Department. Her and Lisa had talked to Eldon, and set up a meeting for Remus, after Christmas Break.

Harry and Ginny were getting ready for the day, and met Hermione in the Common Room of the Heads dorm. Hermione had picked up her book bag and started to throw it over her shoulder, when the strap broke, spilling the contents all over the floor. Harry and Ginny Helped her pick her stuff up, when Hermione picked up the parchment with her song on it. She opened it up, and the song started playing. When it was finished, she folded it back up. and sat back on the floor, still holding it in her hands. Her eyes were filling with tears, as she looked over at Harry and Ginny. "Harry, can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly my love."

"Where did you find this song, after all it is a muggle group singing it and you couldn't have been listening to it here?"

"Actually, we could and did. While Ginny and I were under Madam Pomfrey's care, she let us use a muggle radio, that was fixed so that it would play in the ward. We were listening one night, after you had told us if we found the right thing to win you over, to give it to you. We had talked to everyone about what we should get you, To get you to come back to us. Noo one had any good suggestions, other then books. We were listening to a program that was just starting, that played certain songs for special occasions. This night, they were dedicating the entire show for Freddie Mercury, and Queen. By the way, I have asked Sirius to find me some of their music, as Both Ginny and I fell in love with it. Anyway, They played Love Of My Life, and we knew that was what we were looking for, not something tangable, something heartfelt. It looks like we picked right."

"When I heard it, I knew I had to get away, as I couldn't hold back my tears. Oh, you were so right. I needed to talk to Ced, and tell him I was coming back to you and Ginny. Harry, that song was what snapped me out of my mindset. When I told you about that certain something to get me back, I didn't know what it was. But you and Ginny proved to me without a shadow of a doubt, that you truly and deeply love me. It was one of the sweetest moments of my life, and I will cherish this parchment always."

"Well, we had to do something, as Harry and I could not go on the way were for much longer. Just liker now, if we don't go down to breakfast soon, I am going to starve."

The trio laughed as they headed out of their common room.

As they were setting down for breakfast, the owls started arriving, and sure enough, Hedwig made her appearance for her morning coffee. Hermione was just finishing it when she walked over to her.

"Chirp."

"What did she say Harry?"

"Thank you My."

"My what?"

Harry looked over to Hedwig.

"Chirp."

"She said just My."

"But what does she mean by it?"

Harry looked back over to Hedwig, who was sipping her coffe.

"Whoooo, Chirp."

"Well that makes sense."

"Harrrry, what makes sense? This whole conversation doesn't make sense."

"If it doesn't make sense. why did you bring it up?"

"I didn't bring it up."

"Yes you did, you asked what Hedwig had said, and I told you."

"Well, yes, I suppose you're right, but I still would like to know wat she meant?"

"She can't pronounce your name so she shortened it, and it came out my."

"Chirp."

"She said it's a pretty name for her second pet."

"Chirp."

"Ginny she said since you are the youngest, you are her third pet, and hope she hasn't insulted you in any way? She also wants to say, Hermione, that you did not put enough sugar in her coffe, and if you could, put a cooling spell on it as it it was a tad hot."

"She couldn't have said all that." Ginny stated.

"Hey, I only pass on what she tells me. Whether you believe me or not, is up to you."

About that time, Seamus leaned over to get a piece of toast, and his sleeve caught Hedwig's coffee cup and spilled it all over the table. Hedwig walked over to him and stared him in the eyes. Seamus stared back for a second, and backed down. "Sorry Hedwig, can I get you a fresh cup?"

"Chirp."

"She said Hermione is the only one that knows the way she likes it, but she accepts your apology clumsy."

Hermione was already fixing her another cup with an extra sugar, and a slight cooling charm.

"Chirp."

"She said thank you my pet."

"When did we become her pet?" Hermione asked.

"Chirp."

"When you and Ginny became my Ladies." Harry passed on.

"Well, thank you for accepting us pretty girl." Ginny said while scratching her neck.

"Chirp." "Chirp?"

"She said you're welcome, and what do you have that I might have to eat for my meal?"

Hermione questioned Harry's sanity, "Harry, there is someting seriously wrong here, what with you and Hedwig having this conversation, you know that don't you?"

"Hey, if I can speak Parslemouth, why can't I speak Aviary as well?"

Harry was spared further examination, by the approaching Professor McGonagall. "Harry, might I have a word with you before you head to class?"

"Certainly Professor, do you need to see me alone, or can the Ladies come with me?"

"No, that is fine, they can join you."

They finished their meal, and said goodby to Hedwig, and left to meet with the Headmistress.

When they approached the Gargoyle, he moved to the side, and allowed them to take the moving stairs up to the door. When they reached the top, The Professor asked them to come in.

The three walked up to Professor McGonagall's desk and stood there.

"Please be seated. As you know, we are nearing Christmas Holidays, and I thought you might like to think of my idea of having another Yule Ball. Since I don't know what type of music you like, I am leaving the entertainment up to you three. The decorations will be done by the elves, and I was wondering if we should include all years this time?"

Hermione accepted this question, "Professor, since Christmas is enjoyed by all, this dance should be enjoyed by all. If it is possible, could family also be included in attending?"

"Hermione, that is a wonderfull idea. We could put a balcony around the Hall for more seating, with staircases that lead to the ground level for easy access. As a matter of fact, Two levels of balconies could be set up, and have the entire ground level for dancing."

"Professor, could there be a way to have a muggle band here to play?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry Harry, but that is impossible."

"Oh well, thank you Professor." and the three got up and left.

"Shoot, I wish we knew of a muggle group that knew magic existed. The Weird Sisters get old after awhile." Harry said as they walked back to pick up their bags and head to class. They all missed it, as Hedwig took off after listening to Harry's comments.

The day passed, with the entire school now aware of the upcoming Yule Ball, and the sounds of excited girls making arrangements for attire, as even the first years were allowed to attend.

Harry sat down between Ginny and Hermione, as always, and looked to see if Hedwig was coming. He didn't see her, and was wondering where she was.

"Hermione saw his look and said, "She is probably out hunting, and is having a good day. I don't think there is anything to worry about."

About 10 minutes later, Ron shouted down to Harry, "Hey Harry, here comes the evening entertainment. Hedwig just flew in."

Harry looked up, and sure enough Hedwig was heading his way, carrying a letter.

"What have you got there girl?"

Hedwig held out her leg to Harry for him to untie the letter.

There were actually two letters. He opened the first, and Hermione's song started to play. He started to close it, and all of the students told him no, open it back up. He did, and all of a sudden, the entire hall started to sing along with it, even the Professors' table sung along. When it was over, they all applauded for themselves. Hermione was looking through her bag, and saw that song was the one in Harry's hands. She looked at Hedwig, as if to say, why did you take it.

"Chirp."

"What? What do you mean by that Hedwig, you know we can't have muggles here at Hogwarts?"

"Harry, what's the matter?" Ginny asked.

"Hedwig said she took the song to Brian May."

"Who's Brian May?" Lavender asked.

Seamus looked over to Lavender and said, "Lav, if I tell you, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Well that's a weird way to ask, so I will say even if you don't know the answer, I will go to the Ball with you."

"Thank you Lavender, you just made me a very happy Irishman. Brian May, just happens to be the lead guitarist for Queen. Harry open the letter, see if it's actually from Brian."

Harry opened the letter and read.

To the sender of this letter:

I don't know who you are, or how you found out that I was a squib. Needless to say, I was quite surprised when I was approached by this beautiful Owl of your's, and I was touched when I opened your letter, and it started playing Freddie's song. Few people know this, but it was our group's favorite song to play after Freddie passed away. We didn't tour after this happened, but we still got together for a while and played music together like old times. What I would like to know, is why you sent to me.

If there is a way for us to meet, and discuss your motive behind it, I am willing to listen.

Please send your reply back by this beautiful messenger, as she and I had a brilliant conversation, and she is really quite entertaining.

Hoping to hear from you soon.

Brian May

P.S. If you ever decide to sell her, please give me the first opportunity to buy her. She is fantastic.

"Well Hedwig, it seems you made yourself quite a friend. And how did you know Brian was a squib?"

"Chirp."

"Yes we know you are brilliant, but this is beyond that."

"Chirp."

"What do you mean you knew his father's owl, how bloody old are you?"

"CHIRP!"

"Whoa, sorry I didn't know you were touchy about your age. But really, you knew his father's owl? Does that mean he was a wizard?"

"Chirp."

"Well ya, I guess it does make sense when you put it that way."

Seamus had to ask, "Harry, what did Hedwig say in that last comment?"

"She said that even squibs have to make a living, and Brian's father, even though a wizard, loved music, and he built guitars for some very important people. Brian often assisted him, and learned to make his own. That is why his playing is so unique. It's his personal touch."

Hermione asked Harry when he wanted to meet him, and Harry said, "I have to talk to Professor McGonagall first, to get permission to leave the school, and to see if you two could join me?"

"Better make that five Harry, as My sweetheart and I would also like to join you." Eldon said.

"Alright then the five of us, but no more. Oh and Eldon, you better find a way to hide Luna's wings."

"Harry, didn't you know, that muggles can't see my wings, unless I want them to see them? I mean I have to get out sometimes, I just don't sit around all day."

"Very good Luna, now let us go talk to Professor McGonagall."

Since this was Tuesday, Minnie allowed the five a pass for Saturday, since it was a Hogsmeade weekend.

This was going to be a very interesting weekend.

* * *

Part II will be in the next chapter, which will be up this weekend. Hope to see you there. The Keeper.


	6. Chapter 6

Baby Come Back Keeperoliver Chapter 6

A/N: I take it that no one is too upset that I will be taking a break from the Saved series, so I will be taking a break from it to write a MWPP story. Also, this is part two of December in Baby, so I may double up Jan and Feb, Don't know yet. This chapter will not be as joyful as the last two have, and one character may be leaving as in going elsewhere. Please be kind in your reviews, as I believe it may be a part of a healing process. Any way, enjoy if you can.

* * *

As hard as it may seem, Draco and Ron had formed a friendship of sorts, and didn't mind being in each other's company. This is how Draco learned about Harry's meeting with Brian May. He also knew that Sirius was an avid muggle music lover of the rock era. He loved hard rock, Brittish rock, American Rock, so Draco knew he would be interested in Harry's visit.

He had owled Sirius the information as soon as he had learned about it, and was waiting for an answer. Unfortunately, the answer he was expecting, did not come in the form of an owl, instead it was in the form of Sirius. Harry is going to kill me, I am so dead.

"Draco, are you telling me the truth about Harry meeting Queen? Don't be pranking me with something this serious. I mean this is a chance of lifetime for me and I don't want to miss it."

"Yes uncle, this is a true story. If you don't believe me, just ask Harry? I wouldn't have known about it if Ron hadn't told me. But I knew of your affection for Muggle Rock music, and thought you might like to know."

"Thank you Draco, I didn't know you listened to everything I told you this past five months or so. I am so eager to hear what Harry has to say, and to see if I will be able to go."

"Ummm, uncle, about that, I don't think Harry will let you go. He was pretty adament about who was going, trying to keep it at a minimum. Just don't be too disappointed if you can't go, and don't be upset with Harry."

Sirius didn't comment on that, He would be disappointed if Harry refude to let him accompany them, But he knew it would be for the best, that as few people go as possible.

Sirius approached Harry and said, "Hey kids, how's everybody doing?"

Harry got up and hugged Sirius first, followed by Ginny and Hermione. Harry asked the obvious queation, "Alright Sirius, what brings you to Hogwarts?"

"What, can't I come visit my old Alma Mater?"

Hermione wondered if he even knew what that meant. "Somehow you found out about our little trip, haven't you?"

"Trip, what trip? How could you be making a trip during the school year? Do your parents even know you are planning a trip? They are going to be very disappointed in you Harry, planning a trip and not telling them."

"Sirius, mom and dad know what I am doing, and obviously, so do you, so to answer your next question, before you even ask it, the answer is..................yes."

"Harry, I realise that, what did you say?"

"I said yes, you can go. That will make an even half dozen, if he agrees to our visit. I sent Hedwig Tuesday with our request, but she hasn't returned with an answer yet. If she doesn't return tomorrow, then none of us will be going."

Sirius sat and joined them for breakfast, and was about to dig in when a shadow loomed over him. "Mr. Black, if I may be so bold to ask, What are you doing here during school hours?" Minerva asked a unphased Sirius.

"Why Minnie, so nice to see you. You are looking marvelous, did you know that?"

Minerva's lip started to curl up a little, and then she gained control of herself. "Mr Black, when you are finished, I would to see you in my office if you please."

"Why Minnie, is that proposition, because if it is, Amelia, isn't going to like it?"

Now, Minerva was getting upset, "Mr Black, if you wish to remain in one piece, you will put aside your Marauder upbringing, and meet me in my office. If you can't, then I will send you to Amelia piece by piece, for her to put you back together, when she sees fit. Do I make myself clear, Mr Black?"

Sirius knew when he overstepped his bounds with Minnie, and it sounded like he overstepped by about a mile. He gulped and replied, "Yes Professor, I understand completely, and I will be up directly."

Harry, Hermione and Ginny were trying to hold back their laughter, but couldn't do it. They started laughing so hard, the rest pf the table joined them once they realised that Sirius wasn't going to do anything. Sirius got up and left, just to get away from the laughter.

He got to the gargoyle, and realised he had no idea what the password was. Sirius about jumped out of his shoes when the gargoyle opeened it's eyes and asked, "State your business."

"I was told to meet Professor McGonagall in her office, I am Sirius Black."

"Proceed." and the gargoyle moved to the right, to let Sirius pass.

"Come in Sirius."

Sirius came in and took a seat in front of Minerva and askeds, "Are you upset with me Minnie?"

She could never really be upset with Sirius, but he had pushed her limit with his bravado. "Oh yes, Mr Black, quite upset. Do you realise the spot you put me in by your familiarity with me in front of my students. I put up with your antics while you were in school, but then I was your Head of House. Now I am Headmistress, and require a more honored respect when in the presence of the students. What goes in in private is different. Now, to answer my question, why are you here?"

"I came here to see if I would be able to accompany Harry on his visit this weekend. I have always been a fan of the music of our generation, especially Muggle rock. When I found out that Harry was to meet Brian May of Queen, I had to go."

"And that is the only reason you are here?"

"Yes Headmistress, that is the only reason, although getting to talk to you again, has been a welcomed bonus."

"Always the sweet talker, aren't you Sirius? Is it any wonder why you got away with so much when you attended Hogwarts. I was always amused by the way you managed to talk your way out of trouble. Mr Potter and Mr Lupin were never that good, although Mr Lupin was seldom in that much trouble. Very well, since you are here, I suppose we can find living arrangements for you until Harry receives a reply from Mr May. However, you will respect me when in front of the students, and not bother them while they are in class, is that clear Sirius?"

"Yes Minnie my love."

"Get out of here Mr Black, and behave yourself."

* * *

Friday morning, Harry finally received a letter from Brian.

To whom it may concern:

I am sorry for the delay in answering your request, but I had to notify a couple of people for this meeting. That, and I could not bear to let this magnificent owl go. More on this later.

My friends and I would like to meet you this Saturday at 4 PM at the Fairgrounds Restaurant in Glasgow. If this is acceptable, we look forward to this meeting. Like I said, I will be accompanied by two other gentlemen, who you might know. This is a magical facility, and the home site for the Scottish Moors Quidditch team. There is an apparition point for your party, or if you prefer, there is a floo set up for use. Just say Fairgrounds Lounge Glasgow.

Now, for a talk you may not find to pleasant. I have formed a deep affection for your owl. I know this sounds weird, but I truely believe she understands what I am saying. She is the smartest animal I have ever seen.

At this, Hedwig Chirped very loudly.

"Hedwig, if you are going to read over my shoulder, please keep your comments to yourself. And yes, I know you are more than an animal, But Brian doesn't know this. But he is paying you a very nice compliment."

"Chirp."

"I will take your word for it, but I can tell by this letter, that he is a very kind person. Now if you will let me continue, I would like to finish this letter."

I can only assume how she took my last statement, but I apologise for my ignorance. I can not call her human, so therefore I can only use a reference that I am used to.

In my last letter, I asked that if you ever considered selling Hedwig, to contact me first. I would now, instead like to make you an offer to purchase Hedwig from you. I know of the familiars that wizards have, and have seen them, but never have I seen such a beautiful, smart intellegent creature. Oh , she is also the funniest character I have ever met, and that includes humans. I wish I knew her before you purchased her.

Please let us talk about this when you get here. I look forward to meeting you and your friends.

Here is hoping for a true friendship.

yours truely

Brian May

"Shit."

"Harry, language. Now what is the matter, doesn't Brian want to meet us?"

"Oh, he wants to meet us alright. He also wants to buy Hedwig from me."

"What?"

"Yes Hermione, Brian wants to buy Hedwig. Girl, why did you have to show off for Brian. Now he wants you for his own."

"Chirp?"

"Why do you want money, Hedwig?"

"Chirp."

"What kind of an idea?"

"Chirp, chirp."

"Really? Well how much do you need?"

"Chirp."

"100 hundred Galleons, is that all. Here is my bag, it is a direct link to my account with Gringotts with a withdrawl limit of 100,000 Galleons per day. Don't let him cheat you."

Hedwig gave Harry that look as if to say Do I look stupid.

She grabbed the bag and was gone.

Two hours later, she returned with a owl that was the spitting image of herself. Her name was Snowflake, and she was almost as smart as Hedwig.

"Chirp."

"She's Hedwig's sister, and her name is Snowflake. She is almost as smart as Hedwig, and I shall give her to Brian as a gift, if she will accept Brian that is. I could never part with my sweetheart, could I Hedwig."

"Chirp."

"I love you too."

* * *

Staurday morning had been so much fun for the students and the Professors, but none were as excited as Professor Flitwick. It was unknown if he preferred the tubes or the seats, as he spent so much time with each. Each seat presented a different challenge to the individual sitting in them. These were the rides the professors preferred.

Fred and George made a bundle on these ordinary items. They cost a total of thirty Galleons, and they made four hundred Galleons, 17 Sickles and 10 Knuts. A very good day for all around. They gave the school two hundred Galleons for the school assistance funds, which was the twins share of the take. Harry also gave his share, keeping just what the Items total cost was.

It was now time for their meeting with Brian. They went to the Headmistress' office to floo to their meeting point. Harry had sent Hedwig and Snowflake on ahead and asked them to wait until they got their to make their presence known.

When they arrived, they were met buy a gentleman that looked like a male version of Hermione, with wavy long brown hair, that looked like it refused to lay flat.

"You must be Hedwig's family, If I may introduce my self I am Brian May."

"Hello Brian, I'm Harry Potter, these are my girlfriends Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley, My Godfather Sirius Black, and My Brother and his wife King Eldonrod and Queen Luna."

"Excuse me, but did I hear right? Harry Potter, King Eldonrod and Queen Luna?"

"I'm afraid so Brian, but you say that as if you have heard of us before?"

"Harry, I may be a squib, but I have been following the wizarding world all my life. My father was a wizard, and was in constant fear of his life. He died shortley after you defeated He who must not be named the first time. If he could have found you and thanked you, he would have been the proudest man alive. I want to thank you Harry for all you have done for the wizarding world. Now please let me inroduce you to my two friends."

Brian took them to a room off to the side, to insure their privacy.

"Just a minute Brian, I need to call a couple of friends of my own. Harry walked over to the main entrance and opened the door. As soon as he did he was greeted by two bolts of white feathers.

They attached themselves to his shoulders, and Harry walked back to Brian.

"Hello Hedwig you beautiful girl, and who is your friend?" Harry was amazed how Brian knew which one Hedwig, as they looked almost identical.

"Brian, this is Snowflake, Hedwig's sister, and my present to you."

"Harry, as much as I apppreciate the offer, If you would be willing, I would prefer Hedwig."

"Brian, please understand. Hedwig is my very first birthday present. That fact alone precludes me from selling Hedwig, however, it is not the most important one. Hedwig has been my companion for almost eight years. She died for me once, and I was able to get her back. Please accept Snowflake, as she is as close to Hedwig as you can get. She is brilliant, beautiful and is also a comedian, aren't you Snowflake?"

"Chirp."

"What did she say Hedwig?" asked Harry.

"Chirp."

"Why is the owl the preferred familiar for wizards, I don't know why?"

"Chirp."

"Because they eat all the other familiars for dinner."

Brian laughed at the answer, along with the rest. "Alright Harry, I accept your offer, but you will allow Hedwig to visit me on occasions, won't you?"

"Brian, she is my familiar not my pet. Even if I wanted to stop her from visiting, I couldn't. She will visit as often as she likes. The only thing I ask her is that she responds to me when I need her."

Hedwig rubbed her head against Harry's and gently nipped his ear in affection. "Chirp."

"Thank you Hedwig, I love you too."

Brian brought them into the room, where Sirius about had a heart attack. He was acting like he was going into shock.

Then Hermione was starting to act the same way.

"What is going on with you two?" asked Harry.

"Do you know who that is Harry?" Hermione answered as Sirius was unable to.

"No, but I am sure Brian will tell us."

Finally Sirius got his voice back and yelled, "You're David Bowie, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"Siriusly Black, I mean Sirius Black at your service."

Brian got his laughter under control and said, "David Bowie, Roger Taylor, I would like you to meet, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, King Eldonrod, Queen Luna, and finally, Harry Potter."

At the mention of the last name, David jumped up out of his chair and hugged Harry like he was his brother. "Harry, I want you to know what you did for the wizarding world, will always be remembered. My sister was in Diagon Alley once when there was a Death Eater attack. She managed to escape, and she swore to never return to the wizarding world again until they were defeated. I am sorry the war cost you so much, losing your mother and father."

"Um, David, I don't know how much you know of the wizarding world, but my mother and father are back with me, and my mother is now the Minister of Magic."

"Your mom is Lily Potter? I should have realised it with that name, but I thought she was dead."

Roger shot out at David, "You always were the one to act without thinking Dave."

"Shut it Rog."

"Please will everybody sit down, so we can hear what Harry has to say."

They all sat, and Brian once again spoke up, "Harry, about that song, that was a neat little trick you did for that to work."

"Oh that wasn't me, that was all Ginny's brilliance. The girls have all the brains in the family. and if you don't believe me, just ask them."

Hermione broke in, "Right you are Harry, and you will do well to never forget it."

Harry went on to say, "Brian, we, Ginny and I were in bad shape, and Hermione wasn't in much better shape. She was trying to figure out why, and how she loved me. Finally, Ginny and I are on our house Quidditch teams at school, and we had an accident and were hurt. Hermione came to visit and said she couldn't stand being apart, but we had to prove our love by finding the one thing that would bring her back to us. We thought about it for weeks, and finally, they had a tribute to queen on the radio one night, and we listened. They had a brief story about why the song was written. Freddie had a girl friend, I guess, that left him when he fell in love with someone else. He wrote Love of my Life for her. That was the thing we were looking for to get us back together. Or at least I thought, or we thought it was. Hedwig delivered the letter to Hermione as we were sitting at the breakfast table. There were two letters one was explaining that we found the thing to get us back together. When she opened the second letter, and it played Freddie's song, she got up and left. Ginny and I were so heartbroken, we passed out at the table. We went into a coma. Hermione found out and came to visit us. When she saw us, She joined us in our coma. The Mediwitch who was caring for us said that she had tried everything to get us out of the coma, but nothing worked. Finally, a friend of ours found the song, and when it played, it brought us out of our coma. Freddie's song saved our relationship."

Brian, David and Roger were stuck for words. What trhey had just heard was the most sad story they had ever listened to. Finally Roger spoke up, "Harry, what you have just said would have made Freddie proud to have been able to be the one to have brought you back together because of his song. I wish he was here now so you could meet him. He was two different people. He was shy and quiet of stage, but on stage, he was energetic and alive. He could bring people to their feet and sing along with him, get them to dance in the crowd. Damn,we miss him so much. We haven't been able to get back on stage or go into the studio to record any music. David has offered to join Queen, but he was to close to Freddie, and couldn't play his music. Hell no one can sing like Freddie."

Harry had his hand in his pocket, playing with an object, when he pulled it out. "Brian, what would you do if I told you you could see Freddie one last time?"

"Harry please don't play with our emotions like that. I respect you and your strength, but no one can bring back the dead."

Sirius had to jump on this one. "Brian, you have no idea what Harry can do. Harry, I thought they were unable to perform anymore?"

"No Sirius, they cannot function together and bring the dead back to the living, but seperately, they can perform their functions. What do you say, Brian, would you like to see Freddie one last time?"

"Harry, if you can do this, we will do anything you ask."

"Would you play at our Yule Dance on Christmas eve, and would you prefer to see Freddie now or would you prefer to have Freddie sing my song at the dance?"

"How can you do this Harry, bring Freddie back to us?"

"David, you are a wizard, right?"

"Yes, Harry, but not a powerful one."

"Have you ever read a wizard fairy tale book called Tales of Beedle the Bard?"

"As a matter of fact I have. I thought it was kind of childish and unrealistic to be honest with you."

"Well what if I told you, that everything in it was based on fact."

"Impossible, Harry, that would mean a person could have the power of life over death."

"It meant more than that David, but that is not true anymore. The Deathly Hallows had that power, but could only be used once. However, each one of the Hallows maintains it's individual ability, but can not work in conjuction with the others. The Resurrection Stone allows an individual to visit with a departed friend or family member, for a short period of time. Any longer, and the departed starts to become a lost soul, who will wander the earth long after you have left, and sorry because you took him or her from the safety of where they were."

"And this can only be done once to say Freddie?"

"I think you could bring them back again, but if it is done to often, then it becomes permenant, and a very sad entity will be roaming the earth for ever, wishing to get back where they were. Twice might work, but I don't know."

"Harry, could you bring him back now, and then we can ask him what he would like to do?"

"Yes we could do that, now which one of you were the closest to Freddie?"

Brian stepped forward and said, "Freddie and I were like brothers, so I guess I was the closest."

"Alright Brian what I want you to do is take the stone and turn it three times in your hand, all the time wishing to see Freddie. No more or no less, three times. And all you have to do is think it, you don't have to say it out loud."

"Before I do this, can Iask you a question, Harry?"

"Sure, if I can answer it."

"If this is real, why did you bring the stone with you to this meeting?"

"Hedwig asked me to bring it for you."

Brian looked at Hedwig with tears in his eyes, "Thank you my beautiful friend, even if this doesn't work, you were still thinking of me when you asked."

"Chirp."

"What did she say Harry?" Asked Ginny.

"You're welcome, and it will work."

Brian looked to his friends, and said, "Here goes nothing." and started turning the stone in his hand, wishing to see his friend Freddie Mercury.

When done, he started to give the stone back to Harry, "No keep your grip on the stone, don't let go, until Freddie is ready to return to his sanctuary."

A light started to form in the middle of the gathered friends and started to take shape. Soon, the visage of Freddie was standing there, looking at his friends.

"Brian, Roger, David, what am I doing here? Where is here, have you died, and come to join me? And where is John?"

Harry looked at Sirius and asked who John was?

"Who are these people Brian, I don't kow them? Are they a part of our group now?"

"Hold on Freddie, and we will answer all of your questions, time permitting. Now first, I would like to introduce you to our new friends, who are not a part of our group. This is Sirus, Hermione, Ginny, King Eldonrod, Queen Luna, and Harry. Harry is the one responsible for bringing you back temporarily."

"Harry, it seems I have heard of a Harry where I have been, that was the reason that more than a hundred souls were returned to the living. Is that you?"

"Yes Freddie, that was me, Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter, Whew, you certainly carry a lot of weight with you. You are even spoken of where I stay. It seems you defeated a dark wizard just a few months ago."

"Believe me when I say, I had a lot of help."

"Well, can anyone tell me why you brought me here?"

"Freddie, we have not been able to continue on without you. We have not been back on stage, or in studio. John would not be coming back to Queen, as it would not be the same without you. We have tried to find another singer, but I'm afraid, no one can take your place."

"Nonsense, anyone can sing, you just need to find the right voice. You are just to used to hearing my voice, and don't want to hear any other. If you want Queen to continue, keep searching. Who have you tried to get to replace me?"

"David here tried, but could not bring it upon himself to sing your music. We tried George Michaels, but he didn't work out. We even tried going it alone, but we aren't that good."

"Keep looking, I am sure you will find someone."

"Freddie." Brian Started, "How would you like to perform one more time. If we could find a bass player, and have David with us, you could come back and do about an hour if you wanted to?"

"Why would I want to do that? You are more then able to go on without me."

"Please Freddie, one last time, it's like you said, the show must go on."

"When?"

"Christmas eve at 7 PM. If you want or need to leave sooner, that will be fine."

"OK, I will be there with you, but I must insist on playing one song."

"Which one?" Roger asked.

"Love of my Life."

Hermione would have hugged him if he had been solid. She walked over to him and said thank you.

"What is that all about?"

"It's a long story, but to make it short, That song saved Hermione, Ginny and Harry's lives, literally.

"Well I knew I was good for something then. I will see you all Christmas eve." He tried to leave, and looked over to Harry. "How do I get out of here?"

Harry laughed, and told Brian to give him the stone. As soon as he did, Freddie disappeared.

"Thank you Harry, you have given me something that I can never repay. We will be there on Christmas eve."

Sirius got Brian's attention, "You said you needed a bass player, could I fill in?"

"Are you any good? I mean can you play bass guitar?"

"Well, I'm probably not John Deacon, but I can play."

"OK then, we will be here at noon, if you can come and get us."

"We'll be here."

* * *

Christmas eve was the most exciting day of anyones lives at Hogwarts ever, this year. The House-elves had done a marvelous job with the decorations, the Professors had set up three tiers for seating on the walls with enough seating for five hundred people, which is what they were expecting. Even the Minister and her staff would be there.

Harry, Sirius, James, Draco, Ron and Remus were chosen to collect Brian, Roger, David and all there equipment. They shrunk all the equipment down, and stored it in a cushioned box to protect it. They wer back to Hogwarts by 1215 PM.

Everyone knew Queen was playing but didn't know who the lead singer would be. They also talked Hermione into playing Piano since Freddie won't be able to.

* * *

Professor McGonagall moved out on stage to get everyones attention, "Ladies and Gentlemen. students and Professors, if I my have your attention, it is my pleasure to introduce to you the members of the band who will be performing, on piano, our own Hermione Granger, on bass guitar, Sirius Black, on drums, Roger taylor. on lead guitat Brian May, Back mup singer, David Bowie, and lead singer, Freddie Mercury. I now present you with Queen."

The roar from the crowd was deafening as first Hermione came out and took her place at the piano. Next came Sirius, with his bass guitar. Roger was next as he went to his drums. The noise kept getting louder. Nexy was Brin May and his electric guitar. The lights dimmed, as David Bowie was now on stage. The room then went dark. A single light went on shining on Roger as he started a drum solo. Another light came on shining on Hermione as she started on piano. Then Sirius Started playing. Next was Brian. They playd together, then started their first song. It was Under Pressure, and the lights came on, and there were David, and Freddie standing on the middle of the stage.

People were pairing up, and dancing to the music. They switched to a new song, a faster one, called Crazy little thing called love. Lavender and Parvati were called on stage for this one to dance with David and Freddie. The evening was so wonderful, no one wanted it to end.

The there was a pause, and Bohemian Rhapsody began. All the dancing stopped, as the crowd gathered around the stage to listen to the song, and sing along with it. It was an awesome moment. And then when it was over, Freddie stepped up to the edge of the stage, and talked to the crowd.''

" Ladies and gentleman, this will be my final song of the evening."

The groans were heard in the Forbidden forrest.

"Please, I knew I had only a short time Here, but I must tell you, if I had know this school was here, before I left, I would have been here. Listening to my friend Sirius, I would say there was a pretty rocking group of students here at that time, to include , of all people, your Minister of Magic. Could I please have her step up here?"

Lily went up on stage, blushing all the way.

"Now will Ginny Weasley please come stage."

Ginny looked around for Harry, knowing it was become of him she was being embarrassed.

"Now, will Mrs Molly Weasley please come up."

This threw Molly for a Loop. What ever could she be doing on stage.

"And finally, would Harry Potter join us on stage."

Harry came from back stage, and joined Hermione at the piano. They were soon joined by the rest, including David Bowie.

"Please join in on my final song this evening, as I pay tribute to the individuals up here on stage with me. The song will be Love of my Life."

The roar was the loudest heard all night.

The music started, with Hermione on piano. Slow and sweet the music played. There was not a dry eye in the school. Even the ghosts were listening, and though they couldn't cry, you could see how sad they were.

As the student and some of the parents sang along with Freddie, the people on stage, standing around the piano were holding each other for support. This was there song. when Hermione played the last note, the silence in the crowd was as bad as the deafening roar. Freddie pulled away from Harry and the rest. "If I could have your attention one last time, I believe Mr Potter Would like to make an announcement."

"Thank you Freddie. I hope everyone is having fun tonight. Excellent. I will not take up to much of your time, as I only want to ask two questions. He walked back over to the piano. and pulled Ginny over to sit with Hermione. "Hermione, Ginny, I now we have gone over this, but nothing was ever official."

Harry got down on one knee, as he held two boxes out in front of him, "Hermione, We have known each other for almost eight years now. In all that time, we never even gave the other a second thought about dating. Wasted time in my opinion, We could have been together, for the first Yule ball. Ginny, I am so sorry for ignoring you for all those years. Again, we could have been together for the Yule Ball. I, for one do not want to waste another minute. Hermione Jean Granger, Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you two do me the honor of being my wives."

The two yes answers could be heard all over the hall. Harry gave them both a ring, identical, and self sizing. Freddie came over and congratulated the three, followed by the rest of the band, then Freddie took center stage again. "People, this has been the best night I have in a long time. Elvis is going to be so jealous. Thank you for letting me be here tonight Harry. David, I hope I don't see you for a while, but when you do, Bing is ready for another duet. Roger, it was great to be back with you again. Brian, you are my brother. you were there for me when ever I needed you, even at the end. I will miss you. If I could, I would hug you all."

Ginny walked over to Freddie, and cast a silent spell, which solidified Freddie long enough to hug him and kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Freddie."

"You are welcome Ginevra, Molly Weasley, and goodbye."

With that, Freddie Mercury faded back into oblivion.

The next song was very appropriate, The show must go on sung by David.

At the end of the evening, they said their goodbyes to Queen and David Bowie, but they promised to be back.

This evening came to an end, but the memories would last a lifetime.

The pictures that Colin and Dennis took were asked for by all in attendance. They were going to be rich just from this evening.

It would be talked about for quite some time.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I believe it may be my largest yet, but I couldn't leave you hanging. As for Hedwig, I couldn't do it. Her and Harry have been through too much, so I hope you enjoyed Snowflake. I will be back again soon, with January And February, combined Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Baby Come Back Keeperoliver Chapter 7

The train ride back to Hogwarts after the Christmas Holidays was a very raucus trip. Harry, Ginny and Hermione had visitors coming in all the time, telling them how much they had enjoyed the Yule ball. How great the music was, and Hermione's playing the piano was awesome. The whole trip was one visitor after another. They were not to get any time alone with each other, but they expected this. It had been a great celebration of life and the meaning of friendship.

Eldon had passed on letters he had received from the Elders of the Shocks, thanking Harry for allowing their charges to attend. There was one sad note from Sehar.

Harry, friend of King Eldonrod of the Shocks:

It was kind of you to include our youth to your holiday festivities. They have told us it was an interesting event, in which they were accepted as friends and treated as equals. However one note saddens me concerning your friend Cedric. It would seem he has refused to honor his obligations to my Granddaughter.

It would be of vital importance that you speak to your friend, and let him know of this mistake, and to correct it immediately. Failure to do so could have regretful consequences. It is disrespectful to ignore the custom of the Elven nations pertaining to Life Debts.

We hope you are able to resolve this situation without further delay, as Daayla's parents are concerned for her wellbeing. For an Elf to be spurned is bad, but by a human is unforgivable.

I am sorry to burden you with this situation, but you are the only human in who we trust at the present time.

Respectfully

Sehar

Elder of the Water Elves Shock

Harry turned to Hermione, "Hermione, do you know what is going on with Cedric and Daayla? It seems he has ignored his promise to the Elves, in regards to his Life Debt she owes him. I'm afraid of what might happen if this continues. Sehar sounds quite upset, and Daayla's parents are worried about her."

"I haven't talked to Cedric since we broke up, Harry. I can talk to him if you want, and find out what is bothering him."

"No, you better let me talk to him. I'll bring Eldon with me as he knows the Elves custom better than I do. I just hope we can correct it before it can get out of hand."

* * *

The next week had been kind of hectic for the trio, with the upcoming N.E.W.T.s, Quidditch, and Phoenix Inc. plus Head duties Harry, Hermione and Ginny were exhausted. Even though they could not play on the house team, they were training their replacements using their knowledge and expertise. Ginny noticed that Daayla was not playing with the intensity she had shown during the tryouts. She asked to see Daayla after the practice was finished.

An hour later found Ginny and Daayla in the locker room.

"Daayla, what is the matter, your play is not as good as it should be. You're mind does not seem to be in the game, and that could get you hurt. I want to help you, Daayla, but I can't if you will not talk to me."

"Madam Potter, am I unpleasant to look at? Am I difficult to be around or have fun with? Do I threaten you because of my heritage? What is wrong with me, that Cedric so dislikes?"

"So that is why Cedric is avoiding you. You have told Cedric how you feel about him haven't you?"

"Yes Madam Potter, I have. Is this wrong. Should I not tell the person I like, how I feel about him? If I do not tell him, how is he supposed to know? Humans are such a fragile race, that they cannot take to being told of another's affection for them, without drawing away and ignoring what they feel."

"You're right Daayla, we are fragile and insecure and ignorant and so many other things that mark us as being weak. But once you gain our affection, we are loyal and strong and caring. However, the males of our species are slow to acknowledge this. They need to be nurtured slowly, so as they grow more confident, it makes it seem as though it was their idea to become partners. If you rush them, they become scared and hide their true feelings, because they are no longer in control. Do you understand what I am talking about? You have to back off being so aggressive, and let Cedric take control of the relationship, and move it along at his own pace. It takes longer, but in the end, it is worth the wait. Give suggestions, not demands. Give encouragement, not insults. Give in to his needs and suppress your own, until you have him. Then become a bit stronger of your desires, but not so much as to become demanding . A relationship with a human male can be quite exasperating, but worth it in the end. If you care for Cedric, which it sounds like you do, back off from him, and let him take control. If you can do this, you may be able to salvage this situation."

"That is a large challenge that you lay at my feet, Madam Potter. I hope I am able to take it on."

"Would you please do something for me, and call me Ginny. Madam Potter sounds like Harry's Grandmother? I am the same age as you, and I would like to consider you a friend."

"Ginny it is then. May I say you do not show your true age, as you look to be only 17, not 150 as I am."

"You're how old?"

"I have turned 150 years old on my last anniversary of my birth. Is this an important fact?"

"Does Cedric know how old you are?"

"No, we have never talked of this, when we do get the chance to talk. This however, is not often."

"Well, if he brings up the subject, I suggest you find a way to change the subject. Now, how about we get cleaned up, and go to dinner."

* * *

Ginny told Harry of the talk she had with Daayla, and Harry laughed hard enough to gain everyone's attention. They were staring at him wanting to know what was so funny, since Hedwig was not there at the moment. That was soon not the case, as Hedwig flew onto the table in front of Hermione with a letter attached to her leg. Hermione removed the letter and gave a glass of water and a steak that she had cut up in small bites. It was the way both her and Hedwig preferred their steak cut. Hedwig gave Hermione a "Chirp." and Hermione said, "You're welcome my master."

Harry and Ginny looked at Hermione and said together, "How did you know what Hedwig said?"

"I don't know, it just felt right."

Harry started at this and replied, "That's it, that is exactly the way it comes across to me. It's not that I know what she said, it is just how it feels when she chirps at the time we are communicating. Hermione, have I told you lately how brilliant you are?"

"Yes Harry you have, but it never gets tiring so don't stop. I like it the way you say it, it so much more meaningful. Ginny, when you are communicating with Hedwig, as Harry puts it, just imagine what she is trying to tell you, and answer her as if that is what she said. You will be surprised at what that means to yourself."

"Chirp."

Hermione answered, "Yes, Precious, I mean that with all my heart."

Hedwig flew on Hermione's shoulder and nipped her ear affectionately. "Chirp."

Hermione smiled and said, "I love you too cutie."

Hermione finally got to open her letter as Hedwig flew back down to finish her dinner and drink her water.

Dear Hermione:

Christmas eve was a night that Roger, David and I will not soon forget. Please tell Harry thank you for the time he gave us with Freddie. It was a special moment. And please tell Hedwig that she is welcomed here anytime.

Now the reason I am writing this, is we, Roger David and I would like to come play again at your school, and also at your wedding. You can't possibly know how thrilled we are, that we got to know you and your friends.

Roger being a muggle, was so excited after the Yule Dance, he was ready to go back the next day. He then realised it was Christmas and backed off. He is so excited in fact, he just wants to come and visit. Any excuse just to get back there and be around magic. I'm afraid you got him addicted to witches and wizards. I don't know if you know it or not, but Harry has become popular in the muggle world. Yes it's true. It seems a muggle author has heard of yours and Harry's adventures, and has written a book. She has called it Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, what ever that is, and has written a second novel called Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, and is in the process of writting a third, which is untitled as yet. You might want to let Harry know of this.

Alright now for the deeper side of my letter. I must let you know that your piano playing was brilliant. Sirius was also very good on bass, but you were masterful. I would like you to know that both Roger and David felt the same way. If we should happen to come back and play at your school, we would be honored if you and Sirius would accompany us. Oh, we would let you go and dance with Harry on occasion, and Sirius also. If you happen to know any other talented individuals at your school who would like to join in, let us know. Don't tell Sirius, but You are our only piano player. We will accept no substitutions. We were wondering about a Valentines day party and dance. Please ask the Headmistress if this could be possible.

This is the difficult part of the letter to explain. I have been having dreams, in which Freddie has been talking to me. He says it has to do with Harry bringing him back for those two visits. If there is a way for Harry to talk with me about these dreams, it would be a blessing. They are not disturbing, they are just so real.

Well, I guess that is all I have for now. Please stay in contact with us, as you have brought back to us a reason to continue our music. You have opened up a whole new world to us in which we long to be a part of. If there is ever any thing we can do for you, let us know, and if it is possible, we will do it.

With all our love:

Brian May

Roger Taylor

David Bowie

and believe it or not,

John Deacon

Hermione passed the letter to Harry so that he and Ginny could read it. When Harry was done, he walked up to Minerva, and talked for a few minutes, and walked back to his fiances. Harry took out a parchment and wrote a letter back to Brian.

Dear Brian

You cannot believe how much of an effect you had on the students, parents, and Professors, due to your performance. The Headmistress has given permission for you and anyone else to visit, provided he or she has prior knowledge to magical world, or is a witch or wizard, or as yourself, a squib, however, after hearing you play I have my thoughts about that. Oh well, who am I to say. Please tell Roger, that he can visit on any weekend he wishes, as long he gives prior notification, the same goes for you. Unless your family members are aware of the magical world, I'm afraid they cannot accompany you.

We are going to have a competition, or a talent night before Valentines day and find both a male and female voice to join you on stage, if this is alright with you. We will also listen to people who can play an instrument, that may be included in your group. I hardly think an accordian would suit your music, but who knows.

Thank you for the warning about the novels, but I already knew about those. It seems a Gossip writer for the Prophet was going to write my unauthorized biography, and we beat her to it. It seems my solicitor knew a muggle author who was willing to write my story, with minimum background information. She accepted his offer, and will write of my seven years in Hogwarts. It is not a true biography, as she will be privy to only certain facts and will use her own creativity to expound on those. Personaly, I don't want to read them, but knowing Hermione, as soon as she finds any of them, she will buy them and read them.

We all look forward to meeting you again.

Your friends at hogwarts:

Harry

Hermione

Ginny

and of course

Hedwig

* * *

That evening, Harry had an appointment to talk to Cedric.

He made his way to Cedric's office with Eldon in tow. He knocked on his door and was asked to enter. He and Eldon went in, shook hands with Cedric and took a seat. They were asked if they wanted anything to drink, but they declined.

"Cedric, I believe you know why we are here, Don't you?"

"Yes Harry, King Eldonrod, I know why you are here, and I am ashamed to admit it to you, But Daayla scares the crap out of me. She is so open and forward, I don't know how to react. Sire, I don't want to create any trouble with The Elves, but I want to get to know Daayla on a friendly basis. She is already talking about loving me and having my children. I don't even know her that well. I had to stop seeing her, to slow her down, and get my thoughts in order. If you could please ask her to let me get to know her, so that I could form my own opinions, it would really help. She seems like a delightful young lady, and very smart and beautiful. I just don't want another Cho incident. Forcing herself on me, not really knowing me."

"Ced, Ginny has talked to Daayla, and has assured me that Daayla is aware of the human courtship ritual. She has agreed to back-off and take it at your own pace. Are you willing to give her a chance at a chance at a possible relationship?"

"Ya, Harry I am. Like I said, she is beautiful and smart. Is there anything I should know before we start?"

Eldon handled this question, "Cedric, what ever you do, do not ask her about her age, as this is a very sensitive subject with Elves, especially the females. Just know, that she is of age to date, and if it should happen, to marry. Should you decide that this what you want, talk to me first, so that I can bring her Grandfather to you, to ask for his permission. It is not that he is her Grandfather, but it is because he is the elder of the Shock."

"Thank you, that is good to know. Now, is there any thing else I should know about?"

"No, I don't think so, she has already talked to her Grandfather about dating you and has given his consent. That is why we are here tonight. He was wondering why you have not dated her, as he has agreed to this arrangement."

"Then I will ask her tomorrow. You know Harry, you and I are breaking all kinds of rules here don't you, what with the no Professor/Student relationships? Professor McGonagall will have a cow when she hears about this."

"No, Ced, she is already aware of the situation, as was ready to come down and demand you do something to smooth relations with the Elves. She is kept fully abreast of the situations concerning the Elves."

"Thank the Lord for that."

* * *

The next month flew by, and it was now time for the Valentines day dance. The talent contest, had remarkable results. Draco was by far the best male vocalist, but the females was another matter. It seems that Ginny, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis both of Slytherin were all outstanding and were all offered to sing with the band. It seemed that Daphne was also a fine piano player, so that she would be able to spell Hermione so that she could dance with Harry.

Roger, Brian and this time, John also accompanied the group, and arrived Saturday morning, and was able to spend a day for a tour of the castle, ride the tubes and set in the chairs. Roger could not be pulled from the amusements he enjoyed them so much. Finally he got so hungry, he had to leave and go eat. Since the dance was not until Monday night, this weekend had been designated as a Hogsmeade weekend and the group was able to accompany the trio plus Eldon, Queen Luna and the three winners and their dates. There was no place they could go to avoid the crowd, so the trip was a bit of a letdown, until Brian got their attention, "People, if you will grant us two hours to enjoy ourselves and get something to eat, we will play one hour in the town square or a shop big enough to hold this crowd. Will you allow this?"

He got the response he wanted and they continued their visit with a little more freedom. People still came up to them, but it wasn't too bad. Again Roger was amazed by the items that were being presented in the shops. He was unable to purchase any, not having any wizarding money, but he found people were willing to buy him the things he showed interest in, and he couldn't thank them enough.

Harry finally got a chance to talk to Brian about his dreams. "Harry, it's really weird, because the topics always the same, but they don't take place in the same location. It's always different, and Freddie never appears to cares care who's around when he talks to me, or who can hear our conversation. He says that he has appreciated all that you have done for him and us, but it is time to mave on. He wants me to continue my search for a singer and to reform the band. John so far has refused to come back permenently, but agreed to come bac for this engagement. He knew about David being a Wizard, and me being a squib, although he couldn't grasp the concept of what a squib is. What was it Freddie was trying to tell me Harry?"

"Well Brian, what I think Freddie was trying to tell is, he will not be able to come back anymore. He wants to move on, where he is at, and doesn't want you to rely on him to be there anymore. He wants you to be strong, and continue with Queen being a force in the music industry. It is his way of telling you to move on, but always remember him, for who he was, a brother and a friend. Let him go on to his next great adventure, as a friend of mine explained it to me."

"Thank you again Harry, I think I know what you are saying to me, and it is time to move on, but I will miss Freddie greatly."

"Brian we all miss someone we lost, and will always carry them in our hearts, for there is always a place there for love, both past and present."

They found a place at the end of the town for to play, and Eldon asked a couple of house elves he called for to get Queen's equipment. They complied and were back directly with Roger's drums, Brian's guitars and a piano for Daphne, as she asked Hermione if she could accompany the group. Queen Luna asked Brian if she could ask him if she could make a request, and he agreed.

They played for 45 minutes and Brian called for the people's attention, "Friends, The Queen has asked to sing one song, as she happens to be what we call ourselves, we had to agree. Now the song is not Killer Queen as some of you might have thought. Instead, she asked to sing A Kind Of Magic. Please let's hear a round of applause For Queen Luna."

Luna had to wait a couple of minutes for the noise to die down, and started her song. When she had finished, the applause she received was amazing. No one knew Luna's voice was so enchanting. Harry walked over to Luna and asked why she didn't try out for the talent contest. She looked at Harry with her dreamy look, and said, "Harry, There were more than enough people at your contest, that I didn't need to add to it. You have three talented women to sing with your friends, you didn't need me to try. I just wanted to sing one time with this wonderful group, just to say I did it. I have, and my fantasy has been fulfilled. Thank you for this opportunity."

Monday night was a huge success, as was supposed to be. Sirius had made it in time to play bass, Ginny, Daphne, and Tracy were outstanding, as was Draco. And the students had a great time. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and Brian ended the night with Hermione's song. Queen left the castle with not a dry eye in the crowd. It would be the last time they would play at Hogwarts. They would visit, and chat with the students and Professors, but they did not bring their instruments.

And so the month of February passed by, and became history. Harry was making his last year in Hogwarts a memorable one. One that would long be remembered.


	8. Chapter 8

Baby Come Back Keeperoliver Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry about the delay, but I finally moved in with my son and A few of my Grandkids, and I had to wait for my service to be reconnected. I am now up and running. And now, The Show Must Go On.

* * *

March 1st, 1998. Today is Ron's birthday, and since we missed Hermione's, Ginny and I decided to have a party for both. Naturally, it has to be a surprise party, as there are no other kind for birthdays.

Ginny wanted to have it on the grounds by the lake, but the weather was to much to put up with. Instead, Harry thought of a scene that could be used in the RoR. He went to the room where the party would take place, and thought of what he wanted. He opened the door, and saw exactly what he wanted. He was happy with the outcome, and put to memory what he had asked for. He then left the room, and went to find Ginny.

Ron was in a sour mood. It was his birthday, and no one had even wished him a happy birthday. It wasn't as if no one knew, as he had been talking about it for a week now, yet, still no greeting. He trudged down to the Great Hall hoping to find someone who might remember. As he walked through, no one looked up at him, or even acknowledged him. He thought at least his sister would greet him, but she wasn't even there to say anything. Then, someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Is anyone sitting here, or do I have to go sit by myself?" Padma asked as she took a seat.

"Sweetheart, I don't think I am the best company right now. You might want to think twice about being around me today." answered Ron.

"Why? What has you so upset this early? Did the twins put something in your bed last night? Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed? What is the matter Ron? You have been so happy lately, what has changed?"

Ron looked at Padma, and sighed, "Listen, I think I want to be alone right now. I hope you don't mind. I just need time to wonder what is wrong myself. I thought I had friends who cared, but maybe I was mistaken. I'll see you later, alright darling?" Ron sighed once again as he left.

Padma looked at Ron's back as he left the Great Hall. and grinned, knowing what was troubling him. Perhaps later, he will be in a better mood.

Hermione was in a pleasant mood. She saw Ron walk acroos the entrance way, and caught up with him. "Ron, wait up." she yelled to him while running to catch up.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron almost yelled.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday, that's all. Sorry if that upsets you. Maybe I'll see you later." Hermione turned and was leaving when Ron caught her arm, and gently pulled her back to him. "Hermione, I'm sorry. There was no need for me to shout like that. And thank you, for the birthday wish. The first one I received today. That is why I was so upset, I didn't think anyone remembered."

"Oh, well then, maybe I should get some people together, and throw you a little party. What do you think?" Hermione asked?

"Don't bother, if no one remembered, then I will get on with my day, as if it were just like any other day."

"Ron, I know how you feel, as I was forgotten as well on my birthday. Even Cedric didn't wish me a happy birthday, although, to be fair, he probably didn't know it was. Not even Harry and Ginny said happy birthday to me. That hurt me at the time. I had remembered their birthdays. Oh, Damn!" Hermione rasped. She had remembered Harry telling her about the gift she got him, that he hadn't opened.

"What's the matter Hermione? Did you tell someone you were supposed to meet them and then forgot? Sorry if I took your mind off of what you were doing."

"No Ron, I was not meeting anyone, I just forgot something, and it makes me sad for what I did. They didn't deserve what I did to them, and it serves me right for them forgetting me on my birthday. You and I are a pretty sorry lot if our friends don't think that much of us to not wish us a happy birthday."

They continued to walk, when a vibrating feeling went off in their pockets. They pulled out the coins Hermione made for the D.A. members back in fifth year. "I wonder what is going on. Maybe something has happened to one of the members?" Hermione said as her and Ron made their way back into the castle.

When they got to the Room of Requirement, they saw a door, and walked in.

"SURPRISE!!!!!"

Ron was turning beet red. He was feeling so bad about his being ignored, and didn't think about a surprise party.

Hermione smiled, and pulled Ron into the room. She then released his arm, and started walking off to the side to get out of his way.

She took about three steps, and was caught again by her elbow. "Where do you think you are going young lady? Do you think that because this is Ron's birthday, that only he can celebrate it. I believe Ginny and I owe you a happy birthday wish. We also owe you a party. This is a happy birthday Ron and Hermione birthday party. Now if you and Ron can come with me."

Harry walked them over to a set of curtains that stretched across the length of the room. "OK, Ron you grab the left curtain, and Hermione you grab the right. On the count of three, pull them to the side, to see your surprise. One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready and go cat go."

Ron and Hermione opened the curtains to a beach scene, complete with a pool for fun. In the middle of the pool, was Draco, lying in a lounger, sipping a drink, wearing sunglasses, in his bathing suit. "Come on in the water is fine."

Ron was tickled, and Hermione was emotional. Ginny came over to her and said, "I know it's late, but happy birthday sis." And Ginny hugged Hermione, showing her how much she was loved.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I put you and Harry through. For being a stupid emotional female. For not knowing what I had, and ignoring the feelings of the ones who really loved me. I was in love with Harry, but I felt I was interfering with the love you and Harry were sharing. Please forgive me."

Ginny and Hermione were hugging when Harry's thoughts invaded their moment, 'We knew you still loved us, but you had to know for sure that it was real love of a man and a woman, and not that of a brother. I love you both you know. And I always will.'

Ginny and Hermione looked up and saw Harry ovr by the pool. splashing Draco, but looking over at them. The bond between them was growing stronger.

As the day went on, the fun was building. Ron and Padma were off to the side, talking and kissing. She had told Ron she knew of the party, but couldn't say anything, or she would ruin the surprise.

Harry shouted to get everyones attention, "Alright, evryone, it's time for the guests of honor to open their presents. So if Ron and Hermione would please open the curtains by the side of the room, we can begin."

Ron had beaten Hermione to the curtains and tried to open them, but they wouldn't budge. When Hermione got there, and she pulled one of the curtains, and Ron the other, they opened. "Bloody hell, Harry, you could have told me it took two to open the curtains."

"Padma looked at Ron and said "Watch your language Ron."

"Sorry sweets."

Behind the curtains were two stacks of presents with signs over them saying one was for Ron and one was for Hermione.

They had both received clothes, books, assorted gifts from both the magical and muggle world, and finally from Harry and Ginny, Ron had received two round trip tickets with hotel accomodations in Venice Italy. It also included a prepaid Visa card, with an unknown amount. Ron went to Ginny and Harry, and hugged them and thanked them profusely. Harry refused to tell Ron the amount on the Visa card. Luckily, Padma knew what they were used for, as Ron just knew them for what they were.

Hermione was opening her presents and received books, clothes and beauty products. Then when she got to Harry and Ginny's gift, she put it down, and looked over to the two and called them over.

"I'm not going to open this until you both open the presents I got you. It's only fair, seeing as how i got them for you first."

Harry figured this was going to happen, as he pulled out the gift he had been saving for this moment when he Hermione and Ginny were together again. He nodded to Ginny for her to open hers first, and she nodded her return and opened it. It was a beautiful heart pendant on a silver chain. The heart opened to show a picture of Ginny on one side, and a picture of Harry on the other. She pulled the picture of herself out, and replaced it with a picture of Hermione. Hermione and Ginny were filling their eyes with tears at the emotions that were running rampant through their hearts.

Harry the opened his package. In it he found a ring with the Gryffindor logo on it. Not he house logo, but the seal of Godric Gryffindor. It was the family ring of The founder. Harry looked at Hermione and mind spoke to her, ' Is this the real family ring?'

She nodded her hard in a affirmative manor. Harry wondered how she found it. ' Ragnok was the on to give it to me for you when the time was right. I thought your 18th birthday was right. '

It was now time for Hermione to open hers. She unwrapped it nice and slow, trying to save the wrap, as she thought it was beautiful the way it changed colors as she moved it around in the light. She successfully removed the undamaged wrap and folded it and put it in her bag. she then took her package and removed the top. Her tears were now streaming down her eyes. She called Ginny over and Ginny was also crying. In the box were two engagement rings. The center stone for Ginny's was a large perfect Emerald with diamond accents along the setting. Hermione's was a stone she didn't recognise. it was a green stone with flashes of red and purple. "Harry, what kind of a stone is this?"

"That, my love, is a three carat Alexandrite, mined from the Russian mines. Quite rare for that size stone. I also thought it quite beautiful, like it's owner. Not to say the emerald isn't beautiful, because it is, but there again. not as beautiful as it's owner. Two rare gems for two rare beauties. Can't get much better than that."

The rest of the evening was spent playing in the pool, or volleyball, which was new to quite a few purebloods, but enjoyed by everyone. It had been a wonderful day.

* * *

March 12, 1998. Harry was sitting down to eat breakfast when Hedwig made her appearance, but this time she was bearing a letter from dad. Harry waited for Hermione and Ginny to arrive before he opened it. He didn't have to wait long, as they were sitting down on either side of him.

"Who's the letter from Harry?"Asked Ginny.

"It's from dad. I waited for you two to show up before I opened it, so that we could read it together."

"Well we are here now, so open it." Said Hermione.

Harry ripped open the letter and held it out for them all to read.

Harry:

Your mom has gone into labor, you will soon be a brother to your brother and sister.

By the time you get this, she may have already delivered. If this is the case, see if Minnie will let you take a day to visit the new arrivals.

We have decided to name them Zachary Michael, and Ashley Jadyn. I hope you like the names.

Hope to hear from you soon.

We love you

Mom and Dad

Harry was grinning from ear to ear. He looked from Ginny to Hermione, took their hands and walked up to Professor McGonagall. "Professor, would you please read this letter."

Minnie took the letter from Harry and read it. She also was grinning, as James and Lily were like a son and daughter to her. "I suppose you would like to go and visit them?"

"If it is possible, I would like to take Ginny and Hermione with me?"

"I'm afraid in order for you to do that, an adult will have to go with you, and since the teachers all have classes, that leaves me. Filius, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley and Miss Granger will not be attending classes for the rest of the week. If you could inform his professors of this, I would appreciate it, as I will be accompanying them. Oh by the way, Filius, Lily is having her babies."

Professor was so excited, he fell of his chair. Like Minnie, Lily and James had been two of his favorite students. Of course with James you had to consider Sirius and Remus. Their talent for getting into mischief was legend, rivaled by the twin terrors of this generation. He hoped he was around when the next generation of Potters were ready to attend Hogwarts. "Very well Minnie, I will pass on your information to the the other Professors, and please pass on my congratulations to the new parents."

Minnie led Harry Hermione and Ginny to her office so that they could floo to St. Mungo's.

When they arrived, they were shown to the birthing ward. The ward was surrounded by Auror's. As they approached, they were stopped and asked to show some form of ID. They all pulled out their wands and handed them to the guard, handle first for identification. They were checked and confirmed as belonging to who they said they were. They were then shown to the waiting room, where everyone was waiting, except James.

Harry approached Sirius, Remus, and Tonks and asked what was going on. "Well Harry, James was out here about a half hour ago, and said that she was having a difficult birthing. It seems one of the twins needs to be turned in order for the birthing to continue. He said that may take a while, but should not be a problem." Remus replied.

So they all sat and waited. About two hours they waited, when a ragged looking James walked into the waiting room. He saw Harry, and walked over to him. "Harry, do want to go say hello to Zach and Ashley, your new brother and sister. And everyone, we will be out in 15 minutes with our new bundles of joy. Everyone is fine, Lily is tired, but fine, and the babies are, beautiful. Zach has flaming red hair and deep blue eyes, and Ashley has jet black hair and forrest green eyes. 10 Minutes, OK."

Harry went in and saw his brother and sister laying next to their mother. Lily was sleeping , or at least resting her eyes, as Harry approached her. She opened her eyes to see Harry standing there admiring his brother and sister. She asked, "Do want to hold one of them sweetheart."

James and Harry both said, "Yes please." which set Lily giggleing, as she offered Ashley to Harry, and Zach to James.

"Hello, sis, I'm Harry, your big brother. I don't know if you know it or not, but you are everything I ever hoped for, besides my two beautiful witches waiting for me in the waiting room. But I must say, you are just as beautiful. I am going to have to hire the twins to guard you against all the boys that are going to want to date you when you get older. I can already see you breaking a lot of boys hearts, as you are already breaking mine. You are just too cute, yes you are." and Ashley looked up at Harry and smiled.

James was just as giddy with Zach, and then they switched and Harry had Zach. After they said their pleasentries, they switched one more time, and asked if they could take the two out and show them to the rest of the family, and got approval from the healer attendant.

Harry and James then took their treasures to the waiting room, which set everyone to talk baby talk to the twins. Ginny, Hermione, Minnie, Tonks, Alice, and Petunia were gathered around Harry and Ashley. Harry affered Ashley to Professor McGonagall first, which she smiled and happily accepted his invitation. Harry then turned to Ginny and Hermione and said, "I'm sorrry My lovely ladies, but you have some serious competition for the most beautiful female in my life. Ashley is just way too cute."

"We understand, Harry, and we will bow down to her superior beauty. Luckily she is your sister, and not a threat to our engagement." Hermione admitted.

They were then asked to return the babies for weighing and measurements. They were allowed to bring three visitors, so Hermione, Ginny and Minerva were allowed to enter for a few minutes, before heading back to Hogarts. But not before taking a few dozen pictures to take back to the school.

* * *

For the next week, the whole school sat around Harry as he was showing his brother and sister's pictures off.

March 19, 1998. Hermione was eating dinner with Harry and Ginny, when Hedwig made another delivery, to Hermione this time. It was from her father.

Sweetheart:

Would you like to come see your new brother, Thomas Neville Granger. He was born this morning at 9:47AM. We are St. Martins Hospital.

Hope to see you soon.

We love you, Mom and Dad.

Hermione, Ginny and Harry made another trip up to Minnie, and showed her Hermione's letter. "Miss Weasley, you are not expecting any cousins are you, or neices or nephews. Filius, we have another run. Again, we will say the rest of the week, but hopefully we will be back tonight.

The rest of March was relatively calm, except for the fact that Queen Luna learned that she was now with child. The baby was due before Christmas.

This got Eldon thinking. He was a center of attention, being the king of the Elven race. He did not wish to put his family in danger. He had to set up a meeting with the elders.

They had another visit from Roger and Brian, and Brian asked Hermione if she considered a career in music. Hermione was shocked. She had never thought she was that good. True she had a guarenteed job with the Ministry, but this was something she had to seriously think about, and talk about with Harry and Ginny.

Change is an every day occurance. To make plans to far in advance, often means disappointment. To be able to adapt to change is a trait that is valuable to business and in life. If you are unable to adapt, you flounder and die. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Eldonrod, Luna, James, Lily, Richard and Jean were all looking at changes to their lives. Would they be able to adapt, is the question in their minds. Since the defeat of Lord Voldemort, change has been common place in the life of Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger and Ginevra Molly Weasley. With each change they have grown stronger. Would it continue. One can only hope.


	9. Chapter 9

Baby Come Back Keeperoliver Chapter 9

April 1st. Harry, Ginny and Hermione had asked Professor McGonagall for permission to have a special party for Fred and George, on the grounds by the lake. They made plans with Angelina and Luna to have someone fill in for the twins so that they could attend a lunch with their husbands. The three were to meet Luna at the lake at noon, to then walk to Hogsmead for their lunch.

They appeared in the Three Broomsticks to make their way to Hogwarts. When they approached the gates, Angelina pulled back, saying she had a rock in her shoe she had to get out, and would only be a minute. The twins walked up to the gates, and they opened for them automatically, so they walked through. As they walked through the gates, it was like they were walking through water. Like time slowed down for that brief moment, then it passed, and they were walking properly. George looked at Fred and asked, "Did that feel weird to you? It was like trying to walk through a mild barrier charm, as if some firstie was trying to perform it."

"Ya bro, it did feel something like that. I never felt it before. I wonder if it is some sort of dark magic detection charm, just instituted for the school and the students protection and safety?"

Angelina joined them, and looked at them with a funny look on her face. "What are you two talking about? You look as if you just made a brilliant discovery, which as we all know, that is impossible."

"Ha Ha, you are so funny, isn't she George? Why I bet if she tried out for a spot on the tellie, for one of those sitcoms, she would be turned down right away."

"Too right you are Fred. Why I bet the guards wouldn't even let her in the gate."

"OK you two goons, let's go find Luna so that we can get on with this date, I'm getting hungry."

The three continued on to the lake, when the twins felt another sort of barrier, this one a little harder for the two to walk through. When they finally made it through, They felt different. They looked at each other, and started laughing. Instead of their twin, they were each looking at a monkey, complete with a two foot long tail. Instead of the brown fur, they were a bright red. The funniest part was when they tried to talk, all that came out was monkey chatter. Being the pranksters that they were, and enjoying a good prank, they went along with the change, and even embellished on it, using their monkey abilities, and swining through the trees to get to the lake for their meeting with Luna. However when they arrived, they were surprised by the number of people waiting there for them. They sat at the top of the tree in which they were currently in, and looked down at the gathering. Everyone looked up and yelled, "Happy Birthday Fred and George of the Jungle."

Then the party began in ernest, and all had fun. After a rocky start, it seemed the final school year for Harry, Hermione and Ginny was one big celebration, that was enjoyed by all.

The Elves and Goblins that attended this year were in the mix of all the celebrating, bringing the favored brew of their people. The meads, wines, ales and some stronger brews that were too much for the witches and wizards to handle. Seamus, not being one to pass on a good drink, tried them all. Needless to say, he was none the worse for wear. Lavender was a little put out by his behavior, but took it in stride, until she had to help him back to the castle. He seemed awfully interested in the trash containers, stopping at each one to see what he could find. A trail of trash led all the way to the castle, in their wake. Lavender just shook her head, and continued on, as if nothing happened.

The twins, finally back to their old selves, continued to act like animals, until Luna walked over to Fred, and whispered in his ear. Fred stopped all of a sudden, sobbered up and excused himself from the party, following luna to the castle. They were soon joined by George and Angelina. This signaled the end of the party.

As Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Eldonrod and Queen luna started back to the castle, Eldon dropped back to Harry. "Harry, when we get back, do you think we could find a place to talk in private, just the five of us?"

"Sure Eldon. I think we should be able to find a private place, like the Room of Requirement."

They group made their way to the seventh floor, across from the knight.

Harry made his passes, wishing for a place for a private discussion. He opened the door that appeared, and allowed the others to enter and followed them in, colsing the door and putting a privacy and silencing charm, so as not to be disturbed.

Eldon sat in a chair, and pulled Luna down on his lap. He waited until every one was comfortable before he began. "Luna and I have been having a lot of talks, and have decided that the Elves are settled in their homes and lifestyle, and are comfortable with their connection with the wizarding world. We feel that they are capable of taking care of theirselves, and do not a king and queen to fend for them. They have been given a seat in the Wizengamot, along with the Goblins. We also feel they are well represented in the Ministry, with Remus, Lily, Andromeda, Narcissa and Augusta. And then with Hermione joining at the end of the year with Lisa. There should be no problem with Luna and I, wishing to give up our crowns. We have fulfilled our obligation, and wish to move on with our lives. We wanted to talk to you before we made this decision, to see if you felt it was a sound one. We welcome your thoughts on this, and will consider your input into the matter. It is just to much for us to be responsible for the lives of all these people."

Harry sat there for a second, and said, "So you want to go back and be your old selves?"

"No, I don't think that would be possible, as Luna will never be able to go back and be her old self. Not that I mind the way she is, as she would be beautiful no matter what form she is in. It would be nice to be able to just go out and not worry about the way we should act, or what we should say."

Hermione thought it was time to make her request, "Eldon, I am pleased that you would think that I would make such a fine addition to the Ministry, but, I may not be having the same desire as I had when this all began. I have recently been offered a position with Brian and Roger as their keyboard operator. I have never thought I was good enough to play professionally, but they think different. Harry, Ginny, I know we haven't talked about this, but it something I would like to try for a year. Do you think I would be upsetting anyone if I werre do try this. It may even bring Queen back to recording again if we could find a singer of Freddie's caliber."

"Hermione, no commitments have been made as to where you or anyone else has to work. If this is what you want to do, Ginny and I are behind you 100%. We're happy as long as you are would never stand in your way for a career decision. Just remember we love you very much. This doesn't change your mind about our plans to marry does it?"

"No Harry, I want to marry you as planned. I love you and Ginny too much to let this interfere with our plans. I just don't want to let anyone down because of this."

Ginny had been quiet through out this conversation, but felt she had to say something. "Mia, do you think you would like to make a living in music? Do you think you would be happy traveling all the time, on the road for months at a time, not knowing when you would see your family again? I know I would miss you if you were gone more than a day, let alone months. I know you said a trial of a year, but what if you enjoy it too much to give it up?"

Hermione went to Ginny and hugged her with a Mionehug. She didn't realise Ginny cared for her as much as she did. "Gin, when it comes time for the group to go on the road, I hope by that time they will have found a permenent keyboardist. I just want to help get them started on their return to the charts, They will need me to find replacements for their missing members, and I believe they have asked Sirius to fill in on base until they find a permenent one. It is mostly for local events. I was even thinking of the grand opening of Miracles and Magic. Perhaps we could find some local talent to perform. Harry, we had a few good singers here at school, including Luna. Perhaps they could form their own group. Isn't it the goal of Phoenix Inc. to explore all avenues of entertainment? What better way than to sponsor a local talent show that will promise the winner a one year gig with Miracles and magic. Have an indoor/outdoor theater, for shows and performances. Ginny, you and I could work together to make this work. And with Roger and Brian's influance, we might be able to bring in the popular acts to guest star on occasions."

Ginny's eyes lit up like a beacon. She loved the idea of working with Hermione on this venture, and with the thought of Queen being along for the ride, made it all the more pleasant. Ginny and Hermione were holding hands and swinging each other around, much like little kids. Luna not wanting to be left out, joined in with the merriment, and soon all three women were dancing around. Harry and Eldon, sat there and were laughing at their antics.

Harry looked over at Eldon, and said, "Well, do we continue to call you Eldon, or are we back to Dobby? Dobby is easier to live with and is much more spontaneous?"

"I believe that as soon as I make my intentions known, Dobby will become my new old title. It will be good to let loose and be myself again. Both Luna and I are looking to living a normal life, and spending more time with our friends."

"Amen to that brother."

* * *

Harry, Ginny and Hermione were sitting at the table for breakfast, when they were joined by Hedwig, as well as Snowflake. Hedwig walked over to Hermione as she was making her coffee. Hedwig looked back at Snowflake, who joined her. She watched as Hedwig drank her coffee, and walked over to see the dark brew. Hedwig moved for Snowflake to give it a try. Snowflake took a gulp, and her eyes blinked, and then shot wide open. She took another drink, and she was hooked. The people sitting at the table all laughed as the second owl became addicted to Java. Snowflake shot up in the air, and was soon doing loops, dives and circling the Great Hall, in her coffee rush. Hermione did not know how to explain this to Brian. Hedwig decided to join her sister in the air and put on quite a performance. They were spectacular in their airial display. They played chicken, tag, and Fighter ace, where they were planes, shooting each other down. It was quite a show.

Hermione had written a letter to Brian and Roger, explaining their ideas, plans, and wishes. She also tried to explain Snowflakes addiction. When She was done with Her games with Hedwig, she took her letter for Brian and cooed.

Hermione looked at Harry to ask what she had said, when Ginny said, "She wants to know if you need an answer right away."

Harry and Hermione looked at Ginny, "How do you know that is what she said?"

"Pretty obvious wasn't it. I mean you just gave her a letter to deliver?"

Hermione looked at Snowflake and asked, "Is that what you said cutie?"

Snowflake peered at Hermione and nodded her head in an affirmative manner.

Hermione just threw up her hands and said, "We are all going bonkers when we start to understand bird talk."

Hedwig just cooed.

Hermione looked at her and agreed, "Yes my beautiful friend, you are much more than just a bird, and I apologise for that slip. Do you forgive me?"

"Coooo"

"What do you mean you will think about it, I thought you were above that sort of behavior?"

"Cooooo"

"You're not going to let me forget that are you?"

"Cooo"

"I didn't think so."

"Cooooo Hoot"

"Well of course I still love you. A little misunderstanding is not going to change the way I feel about you."

"Hooot"

"I know you do."

"Coooo Coo"

"Alright have fun, and we will see you tomorrow morning."

And with that, Hedwig and Snowflake left.

"I hope Poppy doesn't witness our little talks with Hedwig, as she will think we are ready for the padded cells,"

"Oh, not to worry Miss Granger, it is not uncommon for for wiches and wizards to understand their familiars in a higher plain of thinking. Although it may not be at a level as you three have achieved with Hedwig and Snowflake." Madam Pomfrey said, standing behind the three.

"Shite, Poppy, I wish you would let some one know you're there before scaring them half to death." Harry squawked.

"What would be the fun in that Mr. Potter, and watch your language."

"Sorry ma'am."

"Quite alright, now, if you don't mind, I would like to see all three of you upstairs when you are finished with your meals."

"We're finished now if you would like to see us now?" Hermione stated. And the three of them followed her to the Infirmary.

When they arrived, Poppy told them that their parents would like to see them this weekend, and Professor McGonagall had already approved the request.

April was coming to an end, and May was looking like it was going to be just as fun as April was.


	10. Chapter 10

Baby Come Back Keeperoliver Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter was a request from my good friend. This person knows who He/She is don't you D. It is May, and only two more months left to the triumverate of love's school years. The next and final leg of the journey, will be life after childhood, although you could never really say that any of the three really had a childhood. Ginny had the pressure of living with 6 brothers, and the only other female being her mother, really had no friends, except for the occasional visit from Luna, which always brightened her day, due to Luna's unique view on life. Hermione was not accepted by her classmates prior to Hogwarts, due to her love for learning. She absorbed every thing she read, and committed it to memory. Her first friend was her best friend, Harry. As for Harry, he was so lonely and hated by his so called family, he looked anywhere he could to find friendship, but because of the threats from Dudley and his gang, he could not keep a friend, until he went to Hogwarts. The rest is history, and that will be my intention, to bring you that history, as seen by Keeperoliver.

* * *

Harry and Eldon worked hard to set up a meeting between the three races, Human, Elves and Goblins. It would be a major undertaking that would bring together 100 of the top level personnel of the groups. Twenty each from the three Shocks, twenty Goblins, and twenty wizards and witches. The meeting was set up so that it would coincide with a weekend, so as not to disrupt work schedules and schooling. May 7th-9th were the selected dates. All members of the group approved of this offer, so it was set.

Eldonrod and Luna were leary of the outcome, but they had to get across to all the attendees that there was no need for him and Luna to continue in the capacity of King and Queen, as the Shocks were able to continue without him prior to his arrival. His being accepted as King was only to get the Elves to return to this plain, and become a stable factor for the future of the world in which they all lived in. The presence of the Alliance of the Light was threat to any entity who considered them selves stronger, smarter and better than others of their race. As long as the Alliance was there, peace would reign. And a king and queen were not needed for this to work, but the question was, how to get the message across to all those who felt different. They knew that more then just the Elves would object to their decision. They would to the King and Queen as the anchor for the Alliance, and to bring unity to the three factors. Eldon felt this was not really necessary, but to prove it would be difficult. So Harry, Eldon, Luna, Ginny, Hermione and Minnie were constant companions for the next few days.

At first, Minnie questioned Eldon's request. "Sire, do you realise how cherished you are by not just the Elves, but by the Goblins and wizards. you are the reason ffor the greatest force for the light being in existence. The Alliance brings to the world, both magical and muggle their greatest hope for a peaceful existence. You are the focal point for their being here. You alone brought them back together."

"No, Minerva, that is not true. Harry is the reason for the Alliance reforming. If not for him, I would just be Dobby, an ordinary house-elf. By Harry making me his blood brother, he set in motion the chain of events that you are seeing. The reason we are at peace, is because of the love Harry has shown to a lowly creature known as Dobby."

There was silence for a minute, when a strange voice made it self known. "If I might interject for a moment, I have a suggestion."

The six heads sitting in Minnie's office all looked up at Professor Dumbledore's portrait. Harry was the first to say anything, "Please do Professor, as we are at a loss for any plan of action ourselves."

"Thank you Harry. It would seem that what you are needing is one individual to take on the role as Mediator for the five factions of the Alliance. One that would be accepted by all, and would honor his or her opinion. This person would have to be known to all and on friendly terms to all. He or she's words would have to have an impact on the gathered leaders, and should be unbiased and able to listen to every request made by the group, and give it a thorough and meaningful evaluation. I have an idea of who that person should be, if you care to listen to the thoughts of a rambling portrait."

Minnie was trying to hide her smirk as she said, "Please Albus, even as a portrait, we honor your thoughts as if you were present in real life. Your wisdom is honored by everyone in this room, except maybe me, as I have always considered you a bit on the odd side with your thoughts. Just kidding Albus, but you know that, don't you?"

"Yes Minerva, I have always known you loved me, but were afraid to express your feelings."

"Don't go there Albus, or I will burn a hole where your mouth is, so you will never be able to talk again."

There was lite laughter amoungst the six gathered people and the portrait, when Luna asked the Portrait to continue.

"Yes, as I was saying, I know who could fill the role of Mediator for the Alliance. Me. Or rather my portrait. I am or was known to all the members in some capacity, and as I am really not a member of any of the 5 factions, being a portrait, my word would be more apt to be accepted. I would also be able to bring more life to the table so to speak, such as the Centaurs and giants. Yes, through Hagrid and Grawp, the Giants would be a strong allie for the Alliance. Others might also join, such as the Werewolves, if wolfsbane were made accessible to them. Being so expensive and difficult to make, There is very little available to the Lycans, and any show of friendship given them will go along way in gaining their trust."

"Professor, that is a brilliant suggestion, and has merit, but do you think the five groups would follow the wisdom of a picture?" Ginny asked?

"Ginevra, why shouldn't they, I mean, after all, I do have the capacity to think, and I do occasionally make sound statements, and because I am a picture, as you so delightfully put it, what else do I have to do. I believe I would be accepted, if you made your case before bringing up what you decide for your alternative suggestion. They must know why you wish to give up your position, and how it will not effect the Alliance one bit, if you were not there. They must realise that they are strong enough to stand up for themselves, and to be able to make decisions on their own. There will be disagreements, and there will be doubt. That is when you must present your choice for a Mediator, whether it be me, or whoever. Just remember, that who ever you choose, he or she must be respected by all the members of the Alliance."

It was decided three days before the meeting, that the portrait of Albus Dumbledore would be presented to the Alliance for the position of Mediator.

While they made this decision, the flames in the fireplace turned green, and the head of Molly Weasley showed through, and asked for permission to come through, which was granted by Minnie.

"Molly, dear, what brings you to Hogwarts? You usually just Floo call, hardly ever visiting us." Minnie stated.

"I am sorry Professor McGonagall, But it is just so lonely at the Burrow, I was hoping I could visit for a spell. Arthur and I have been asked to attend the meeting this weekend, and I was hoping we might be able to spend those here with my children?"

"I am sorry, Molly, but with Extra students we are housing this year, there is no space available. I wish I could give you a place to stay, but it's just not available."

"Professor, may I make a suggestion?"

"Of course Harry."

"What if Hermione and I moved back into the dorms for the weekend, giving the Heads dorm up for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? Is that ok with you Hermione?"

"I'm fine with that Harry."

"I'm sorry Harry, but the dorms are for students only, except for war, or other emergencies, I"m afraid that is neither of the case here,"

"Thank you anyways Harry for your suggestion, it was awfully sweet of you to offer." Said Molly with disappointment written on her face.

Then Ginny popped up, "Well, I have an idea, if it is alright with the Professor."

"What is that Miss weasley, as I am open to any suggestions?"

"Well, what if we opened up the Room of requirement to house them. Sort of a hotel suite. I know it is not being used for anything else right now, as we just used for the birthday party for Ron and Hermione?"

"That is a wonderful suggestion, Miss Weasley. Molly, do you know of anyone else that might want to stay for the next five days?"

"Well, James and Lily, with the twins might want to stay, And Richard and Jean might find it interesting. I know they will not be attending the Conference, but I am sure they would like to see how their daughter lives while she is away at school"

Hermione sat up at this suggestion, and listened attentively at Minnie's response.

"Well they are aware of magic, even if they are muggles, and it would be nice for them to witness first hand how Miss Granger is doing at school. Miss granger, do you think your mother and father would like to spend a weekend here at school with you?"

Hermione did her best to hold back the happiness she was feeling at the moment, "I am sure they would, as they are always asking me questions about Hogwarts, and the classes I take. If you would allow me to leave, I could ask them?"

"That will be fine Miss Granger, and maybe Molly could accompany you to help with their packing?"

"I would love to, that is, if it is ok with Hermione?"

"Oh yes, that would be fine."

Two hours later, the Room of Requirement had nine new tennants.

* * *

Thursday morning saw the nine residents of the RoR at the breakfast table with their kids/adults. They were in for a treat, as Hedwig and Snowflake made their appearence. They gave an airial show before they landed in front of Hermione. She already had their morning coffee made for the two beautiful familiars. "Good morning girls, How are you this morning?"

Chirp!

Chirp, coooo!

"Really, that big?"

Chirp!

"You're not pulling my leg are you?"

Chirp chirp!

"Well thank you Snowflake, that is just so sweet of you to say."

"Hermione, when did you start to understand Snowflake?" Ginny questioned.

"Just now I guess."

Richard and Jean looked at Hermione and both asked at the same time, "Are you saying you understand what these birds said?"

Hedwig walked over to Richard at looked him right in the eye. Richard tried to stare back, but lost. Hedwig then took a nip out of his finger which was on the table. "Ow, what was that for?"

Chirp.

"Dad, you insulted Hedwig and Snowflake, when you called them birds. They are familiars, although Hedwig does call us her pets. Quite cute really, once you get used to it. Hedwig sweetheart, Bang."

Hedwig fell over like she was dead.

Jean panicked, "Hermione what have you done to this beautiful creature? Oh you poor baby." And Jean picked up Hedwig gently, and brought her to her bosom, and started petting her.

Coooooooo!

Jean almost dropped her when Hedwig talked to her. "What did she say, Hermione?"

"She said, I will give you 45 minutes to stop that, so I imagine, she rather likes the attention you are giving her."

Snowflake, not wanting to be ignored, walked over to Lily, and looked at her with her baby blue eyes looking soulful. Lily reached over and petted her back, and scratched her head. Snowflake started bobbing her head, and then her whole body. Lily, seeing this started to quietly sing a song, to see what Snow would do. Snowflake started to bob faster, and picking up her feet as if she were dancing, and then she crawled up Lily's arm, and coooed at precise moments, matching Lily's song, and making it actually sound better. Lily sang louder, and Snowflake cooooed louder, so that others could hear the duo. When they were through with the song, they received a round of applause from every one, including the faculty. Professor Flitwick walked over to the families, and asked if he could join them. and James scooted over so that The professor could sit between him and Lily. Filius reached over to Snowflake and started to tickle her on her side.

Cococococo!

Filius looked over at Hermione, when Ginny said, "She was laughing, it must have tickled her funny bone?"

Filius laughed and tried talking to her. "Are you a pretty girl? Yes you are. You are a pretty girl."

Coooooooo!

Filius looked over to whoever, when Hermione this time answered, "She said you are a very smart man to know when you are looking at someone beautiful, and letting her know what you think. And you don't have to stop, just because she answered you. Please continue."

Filius was cracking up. "I wish we could do the last seven years over again, minus the threat, and everything as it is now. This has been the happiest year I have ever taught. When I have so many of my favorite students here from different generations, it thrills me to be a Professor, seven more years of this could probably knock off 20 years of my age. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, as being Deputy Headmaster, I officially give you the day off, to enjoy it with your families. Thank you for the joy you have given this old relic."

Lily leaned over and gave Filius a kiss on the cheek, "I don't know how old you are, Professor, but I hope James looks as good when he reached your age."

"Lily, if James reaches my age, well let us just say, that it will never happen. Now if you will excuse me, I must go tell the rest of the faculty of my decision. Have a good day."

And that they did. Harry, Ginny, James and Arthur took Richard out to the Quidditch pitch, and Hermione, Lily and Molly took Jean for a tour of the Castle, to include sitting in on the Charms class, where Hermione and Lily charmed a pair of dolls to dance. Jean was amazed at what Hermione was capable of accomplishing.

Draco, seeing the joy on Jean's face, wrote a note, transformed it into a bird and charmed it to fly and land on Jean's lap, where it transformed back into the note.

Hello Mrs. Granger:

I hope you are enjoying yourself. It is a pleasure seeing you again. I have to tell you, your daughter is the smartest witch I have ever met. I know I made it difficult for her and the rest when we went to school, but I have always admired her tenacity and her fierce loyalty. Be proud of her, because everyone here at Hogwarts are. She is beyond brilliant. Thank you for allowing Hermione to attend Hogwarts, as she has made our experience here so much more enjoyable.

Your Humble Servant

Draco Malfoy

The note brought tears to Jean's eyes, and she looked up at Draco, and mouthed thank you.

Hermione read the note that her mother had received and also had her eyes tear up. She had her mother write a note, and transformed it to a butterfly, and held it up, and asked her mother to blow on it. When Jean did this, the butterfly flew to Draco, and landed on the desk in front of him. He looked up and saw Hermione and Jean both nod at the note.

Draco opened the note, and started laughing. He laughed so hard, Filius had to hop over to see what the problem was. Draco handed Filius the note, and He was also laughing so hard, he had to support himself on the desk. The note read

My Dear Mr. Malfoy:

If I had enough of these, I could fertilize my garden. Thank you for your kind comments. And yes she is quite brilliant, she takes after her mother.

Your Esteemed Mistress:

Jean Granger and sidekick Hermione Granger

Meanwhile, out on the pitch, Ginny, Arthur, Harry and James had asked Richard if he would like to have a flight on a broom. Richard looked at them as if to say what kind of a question is that, who wouldn't.

"That would be great, who would I be flying with?"

"No one, you would be solo. Even though you have no magic, you know of magic, therefore you believe in it. if you did not believe, it would not be possible for you to fly." Arthur explained.

"So I can fly this broom, even though I'm not a magician?"

"No one here is a magician Mr. Granger. We are Wizards and witches. Magicians are entertainers who know slight of hand tricks. They misdirect your attention from where the slight of hand is occuring. We on the other hand use our natural abilities to accomplish the desired effects. Now if you would like to try to fly the broom, there are a few facts you need to know." And James continued to point out what he needed to do to control his ride.

Soon enough, Richard was flying one of the school brooms, as they were more controlable than Harry's Firebolt or Ginny's Cyclone, the new broom put out by Cleansweep. It was almost as fast as the Firebolt, but could maneuver much easier and perform sharper turns. James was on a Nimbus 2001, which the three felt was still a little to much for Richard. Richard was having the time of his life. They taught him how to play qiuidditch, and a few of the less daredevil stunts that Harry and Ginny knew, then they had Richard watch as they put on a show, until Poppy came out and had them land, "Why do I even bother trying to heal you, when you go out and try to kill yourself, showing off. Trying to impress Hermione's Father with your rediculas antics. And James, allowing them to do them, knowing what happened to them almost 8 months ago, really. Have you ever grown up, or are you still a marauder?"

"Poppy, once you are a Marauder, you are always a Marauder, even Wormtail."

"Dad?"

"Yes Harry, Peter may have betrayed us, but he was a Marauder just the same. He was daring, cunning and smart. All the traits of a Marauder. He just lost the loyal part of the traits, which is the backbone of the team's standards. I feel sorry for Peter because he hurt the people who cared for him the most. I will never hate Peter for what he did. He was a friend, and that is the way I shall remember him."

At this time, a form was appearing in front of the group, and There was Peter standing in front of James, with tears in his eyes. The ghostly appearance started talking. "Thank you Prongs for your releasing me to go forward. Your kind words were all it took to allow me rise to the gates. Your forgivness has freed me from the dead. Once again thank you. And Harry, I know I can never receive your forgiveness, but please believe me when I say I am sorry for the things I did. You were right, I owed you a life debt, but I owed you so much more. I owed you your childhood with loving parents, and siblings. Good by my friends, I hope to meet you on the other side, but not for many, many years. Have a good life." And then he vanished.

"Good by, Wormy, and have a pleasent journey."

"I will James and thank you again."

"Wow he heard me."

* * *

Saturday afternoon had arrived and the meeting was getting to start. It was taking place on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where a podium was set up for the speakers. King Eldonrod waited for a few minutes for the people to settle and then stood up and walked to the podium. Friends, family and fellow members of the light, I am here to ask all of you a favor. It is one that most, if not all of you will not br willing to accept. As you all know, Queen Luna is with child, and it is a most stressful situation to be Queen and mother at the same time. Although she fine right now, I fear for her health in the future, and so it comes to me to ask you to accept my plea for abdication from the throne of King of the Elves. Please settle down and listen to my plea and the resolution I wish to present to you."

"Ragnok was first to approach Eldon's request. "Sire, you do remember what was said to you when we first brought this up over a year ago?"

"Yes, Ragnok, I remember exactly what was said, and it has been accomplished. The Shocks have returned, they have been accepted in the Ministry, The Goblins have also been accepted, and have taken over the control of Azkaban. The Centaurs are a part of the Wizengamut, as well as the werewolves. the Care and Welfare of Mystical Creatures is being handled better than it has ever been and the representation far exceeds what anyone thought it could have. All you lack, is a common bonding issue, or as I tend to call it, a Mediator. A person who is respected by all factions and is considered to be completely impartial."

All of the leaders jumped on this, saying that this was impossible, as no matter who was this Mediator, he would be predjudice.

Eldon raised his voice, "So you are saying I am the only possible choice for this position?"

Yes." was the resounding answer.

"Am I not an Elf, would I not be considered predjudice if I felt the Elves were in the right against humans if that became the case?"

Silence.

"What I am suggesting would be a Mediator who is not Human, Elf, Goblin, Centaur or any other living creature."

The shout was made, "How can that be. He or she could not make decisions if he or she were dead, or not alive. You are not making any sense ."

"That is because you have not given me a chance to explain. If you continue on this path, not even the King would be able to make you listen. Patience is a virtue, and for you to become true leaders of your people, you must become patient. You must be able to listen as well as speak. You must be able to knoiw when to listen as well speak. That is why the person I have asked to be Mediator is perfect for the job. That and he was wanting the position in the first place. . Before I tell you who I have approached, I must aski you if you will be willing to accept a Mediator?"

"If you think that we can progress without you to guide us, we can accept a Mediator if we can all agree to your choice. I must warn you, It will be difficult task to find such an individual."

"If you all keep an open mind, then I think you will agree with my choice. He is neither dead or alive, nor is he a ghost or poltergeist. I give you, Albus dumbledore."

"Impossible." said Kingsley and Ragnok together, "We were at his funeral, we saw him buried."

Eldon walked back to the eisle which held the portrait of Albus, and raised the curtain covering it. Albus appeared sleeping, until Eldon called his name. His eyes snapped open, and looked around at the waiting people. "Hello my fellow members of the Alliance of the Light. When I was asked to take on this position, I was delighted to accept, that is if you will accept me. As you all know, being a portrait, I cannot show favoritism to any race. It is because of this, I am the perfect candidate for this position. I will not make decisions, nor form judgement. All I will do is listen and make suggestions. As Mediator, all I can do is listen to both sides of the story, or all sides of the story, what ever the case may be and state my opinion. It will be you who make the final Judgement, unless you tell me to make judgement. At that time, my decision will be final. If this is acceptable, and you all agree, I accept this title as Mediator."

All the Elders, Dept Heads to include Lily as Minister, and Ragnok, with two other Goblins that No one knew, except maybe Albus, joined in conference for a moment and then chose Lily and Ragnok as figureheads. "Mr. Dumbledore, as spokepeople for the Alliance, we accept this offer of you being Mediator, and grant Eldonrod his wish to abdicate his throne. It is with great sorrow that we grant this, as Eldorod has done a great deed in bringing back the Three Shocks of Elves to our world. We understand his request,and wish him and his wife a long and fruitful life." Ragnok proclaimed.

It had been done. The Alliance of the Light was now a seld governing entity, that would be the protectors of good through out the world. And King Eldonrod was no more. He was now just plain old Dobby.

The plain old Dobby with lunatic tendencies, and a pranking mind. Hogwarts may never be the same. The only good thing is, there was only 1 and 1/2 more months till the end of the school year. Maybe it will survive. Just maybe.

Is there a doctor in the house, I think Minnie had a heart attack, or maybe it was something she ate. MEDIC you're needed in post op stat. Oh yeah, I'm back.


	11. Chapter 11

Baby Come Back Keeperoliver Chapter 11

A/N: Well if every thing goes as planned, this should be the last chapter of phase three. This last school year has been the best for all the students attending. It will be remembered by all, as the party that lasted for 10 months. Hogwarts has been the home that Harry looked forward to every September for six years, and now it was time to say goodby, Shall we join the ceremonies for the last time.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the couch in the lounge of the Heads room. They were talking about what they were going to be doing after graduating. "Hermione, can you believe how fast time went this year. I never remember a year going by this fast. Of course, I have never had this much fun at school either. Do you think there will ever be another year like this?"

"Ginny, in your seven years here, have you seen a normal year. I know you were not with Harry, Ron and I for our adventures, but you saw what went on, and then in your fourth year, you finally got to join in. The DA was the best learning experience of the seven years, because we shared it with other houses and other years. Friendships developed that may not have occured if not for the DA, Like Luna. She has often said that if not for Harry and the DA she would not have any friends for her entire time here. Now that I look back, I wish that you, Luna, Dobby, Neville, Ron, Harry and I could have been together through out our schooling, and grown closer earlier. Things would have been so different."

"If that would have taken place, Hermione, things may not have turned out the way they have. Would you take that chance just to have us as friends for that extra two or three years, and have things turn out drastically wrong. I am happy for the ways things have turned out, and I would not change a thing.

"What are my two most beautiful and charming women talking about." Harry said as he made his way toward them, still drying himself from his shower.

Hermione looked up at the man she so loved,"We were discussing Einstein's theory of relativity, and the use of Quantum Physics that could be applied to magic. If applied correctly, a squib could become a wizard with minimal powers, and be able to attend Hoqwarts. If applied to a powerful wizard, the power generated could effectively supply power to a city the size Ottery St. Catchpole for a month."

Harry looked at Hermione like she had gone off the deep end. "Do you know how utterly insane that sounded. You don't honestly expect me to believe what you just told me do you?"

Ginny took it up from there, "Harry, why would we kid you about such a worthwhile endeavor. Think about the benefits that could be accomplished with a power boost to the right wizard, like you. Why you could act as a generator for the Miracles and Magic theme park, and we wouldn't have to pay for any eklectricity we use to power the rides, lights, diners or any other event taking place."

"That's electricity, Ginny, and I don't relish the idea of having a large number of wires hooked up to me to supply power to your amusement park. I believe we will do it the old fashioned way, with muggle creativity. I think you girls need a vacation, your brains are fried."

Hermione's turn, "Harry, you are being selfish. Don't you want Ginny's dream to be a success, with a large profit to boot?"

"OK, who are you, and what have you done to the women who love me for being me, and not a a source of power for some muggle devices?"

"Alright Harry, I guess enough is enough, we were talking about how fast this year has gone by. Do you realise that in less than a month, we will be leaving Hogwarts forever, as a student. This has been the best year of our lives, and it is coming to end to soon. Why couldn't our whole school experience have been this fun?" Ginny explained.

"Because of some snakefaced wanker chasing us for the first six years. But yeah, I agree with you, this has been the best time of my life. We have become one with each other, made some new friends, and discovered music as a healing power. Who would have thought a song could have saved our lives and brought us back together?"

"Harry, that wasn't just a song, it was an inspiration. That was the luckiest day of my life when you and Ginny heard it. I will never forget Freddie playing it at the Yule Ball. Love of my life, has become our anthem. Our symbol of the love we could have lost, but was made stronger because of a muggle rock group that plays the music that brings people together with their words. Brian and Roger will eventually find their new singer, but he will never replace Freddie Mercury, the greatest singer in England's history. I wish he could make it back one more time for the end of term party."

Harry was taking in what Hermione was saying when a message was sent to him in his mind, "Harry, can you share this thought with the girls?"

Harry made a mind link with Ginny and Hermione, "Girls, I believe someone is attempting to contact us making a mental link with me as a medium."

"Yes Harry, I am. This is Freddie, and The powers that be have heard Hermione's request, and has granted me the ability to return for a period of year, however, it must be with a host body, as mine has been with out a soul for too long. If you could find a person who was willing to share his body with my soul, as well as his, I will be able to return. He has to be willing to share not only his thoughts, but mine as well. He has to be strong willed, because a weak mind will snap under the pressure of two minds trying to dominate his actions. Ginny, Hermione, Do you know such an individual, as Harry doesn't seem to know of anyone?"

"Well, yes we do, however, trying to convince him to do it may take some doing."

"I have been given 48 hours to get this accomplished. That is how long you have, although the sooner you get it done, the happier I will be. Good luck, and I hope it is who I think you mean because, if it is, I will be one happy spirit. I must leave you now, but I will be back in 2 days for your answer. Remember, I have been granted 1 year, but doesn't mean I have to come back for a year. If this individual will only allow it for a day, that will be all I can return for. The time frame is his to decide, for up to a year. See you in two days."

They were left with the link still maintained between the three, but somehow feeling only partial, like a link was missing.

"Whoa, that was weird. But now it feels like something is missing. Not an important part, like I felt when you were out of mine and Ginny's life, Hermione, but like a friend was missing from my life. I hope we can find someone who will be strong enough to share Freddie's spirit."

"Harry, can you turn off your mind link, please, it is starting to give me a headache." Said Ginny.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gin. Well, are you ladies hungry, or do you want to stay up here, and think about Freddie's idea?"

"We better go get something to eat, besides, Ginny and I already have an idea of who would be able to do this, just getting him to agree may be difficult."

"Well. good luck with that, as a person would have to be mental to agree to what he would have to do."

"Ya, mental." Ginny said in a low voice. She looked over at Hermione. The look in her eyes was all she needed to understand what she was thinking. Now if they could only convince him to do it.

* * *

The Hedwig show was low key today, as she was paying more attention to her pets. She felt something between them was not quite right. She looked at the three, wondering who she should hold council with. She hopped over and walked up Ginny's arm and gently nipped her ear. Ginny looked at her and smiled. "Hello beautiful, what can I do for you today? Do you want something to eat or drink? Or would you rather put on a show?"

We need to talk

Ginny almost fell out of her chair. Hermione looked at her and asked if she was alright? Ginny just moved her head in the direction of the hall, asking Hermione to follow her. They started to get up, when Harry asked, "Where are you going?"

"The powder room." Stated Hermione.

"Oh, ok then, see you in a little bit. Wait, why are you taking Hedwig with you?"

"She has to go to." said Ginny.

"Well don't forget to flush girl."

Cooooo.

"Girl talk? What do you mean, you have to have a girl talk?"

Coooooo.

"You're right. I wouldn't understand."

And the girls left.

They got to Myrtle's bathroom, as that would provide the most privacy, and they locked the door, and put a privacy charm and a silencing charm on the room.

"Hermione, Hedwig talked to me with mind talk."

"Ginny, that's impossible. She is smart, but what you are saying is ......impossible."

My pets, do you understand me? If you do, nod your heads.

(Why do we have to nod our heads if you can read our thoughts?

Hermione nealy passed out when she received Hedwig's message.

I was not sure if you were ready to accept this ability I have.

(Hedwig, how long have you had this ability?)

Always.

(Then why are you just showing us now?)

I did not feel I was ready to share this knowledge with anyone yet, but in the dining area, I felt a shift in your thoughts. I was afraid you were having second thoughts about how you felt about my friend. I will not have him hurting again like he was a few months back. Please do not hurt my Harry again Hermione. He means the world to me.

[Hedwig, I promise you, I will never hurt Harry again, I love him. I am sorry I put him and Ginny through what I did. I also felt the pain that they felt, and I don't relish the thought of going through it again, and not because of the pain but because of the loss. I missed them so much, that I don't think I could do it again if I tried.]

Then what is this I feel between you that is fighting your thoughts. You are having inner turmoil that could make you ill, if it continues.

(Hermione and I must find a way to convince Harry to do something that will have him share his body with someone else's soul.)

What! Do you realise what that could do to my Harry? He could end up insane. You must realise, he can share his thoughts with you, but can turn them off if he has to. If he shared his body with someone else's soul, the contact would be constant, with no hope to get away from it. I will not allow you to do that to my Harry.

[Hedwig, we know how you feel, but Ginny and I would never do anything or try to get Harry to do anything that we thought would harm him. Let me try to explain what is going on.]

And Hermione and Ginny told Hedwig what went on in their sitting room. Hedwig was a good listener, and only interupted when she needed clarification on something one of them said. In the end, she thought about what they were wanting her Harry to do, and though she did not like it to well, she would try to help them to persuade him to do it for 1 month. That was more than she really wanted him exposed to a second soul, but knew in order for Freddfie to be able to perform at the graduation ball, it would have to be that long.

They met up with Harry in their dorm, and went to work, trying to get him to agree with their plans. Hedwig would not reveal her secret to Harry just yet, so she used her owl talk to try and get him to reason.

Cooooo.

"What do you mean he would do it for me. That is the most silly statement I have ever heard. How could he possibly ever do it for me, He is dead, and when he was alive he didn't know me from Adam. So that statement is null and void. Really Hedwig, I thought you were smarter then that."

This was probably the worst thing Harry could have said. Hedwig flew onto Harry's chest, grabbed his robes in her claw, and bit down hard on Harry's nose, drawing blood. She then released his robes, and left him holding his bleeding wound, and watching his familiar leave the room through an open window. Harry did not see her again until the next morning, but she refused to acknowledge his presence.

In the meantime, the girls were still trying to get him to agree to their wish. Then they played their trump card. Hermione started crying, and Ginny went over to her to comfort her. She turned her head to glare at Harry. He was starting to feel uncormfortable, when Hermione lifted her head off of Ginny's shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it Harry, We will get along fine without Freddie, we will just have to find someone else to play my song, I mean our song. I doubt anyone could sound as good as Freddie, but it will just have to do. Don't worry yourself to death about it. It's just that it meant so much to me, that I thought you would do it for me. But you are right, I don't think you are strong enough to be able to do this. Maybe we should go talk to Draco, Ginny. He may be strong enough and I think he once had a crush on me, so he may do it for old times sake."

"Oh, for crying out loud, I'll do this for you, but you will owe me big time, both of you."

"Never mind Harry, we know you really don't want to do this, so we will go ask Draco."

"No really Hermione, I'll do it."

"Thanks anyways Harry, but we will get Draco to do this for us."

"I said I will do it Hermione. Besides, I think Freddie meant for me to do it anyway. I don't think he trusts anyone else's body to share his soul with. UHHHH, Do you know how gross that sounds. Shite, how do I get myself into these things?"

"Because you love us, and adore us and worship us." said Ginny.

"Don't press your luck. We still have to wait another day for Freddie to show up, and I could change my mind."

"You won't do that, because you really do love us."said Ginny, and both her and Hermione snuggled up to Harry and began to kiss him. It started out just friendly little kissing, but soon progressed to passionate snogging. when they felt another presence in their minds. "You could have waited until you and I joined to do this. Can I look forward to sharing the experiences with you in the near future?"

"Freddie, don't interrupt when we are enjoying ourselves. And yes, if Hermione and I have anything to say about it, both you and Harry will have something to look forward to, like this." and Ginny leaned into Harry and gave into a deep kiss that involved a lot of tounge. Ginny came up for air, and was replaced by Hermione doing the same, playing tonsil hockey with Harry.

"Harry, when can we do this, I am already looking forward to what ever time you give me, and I promise, I will not interfere with what ever you do, and will not press my will upon you. Just can we do it soon?"

Harry looked at the girls, and said, "Freddie, what do I have to do to get this done, before I change my mind?"

"Just allow me to enter your body as a free soul. By the way, how long am I allowed to stay in your body?"

"Do you have to know before can enter my body?"

"No, I just wanted to know how long I can look forward to my stay?"

"At least a month for right now, and if there are no complications, maybe longer."

"Harry, I can't believe you are doing this for me, and I wish there was a way I could repay you. And Hedwig was right, I would do this for you."

"Do you mean you have been with me all this time?"

"Sorta, I did have to go back and tell the big guy that you were going to try and find a host body for me, but that took all of twenty minutes."

"OK, well, let's get this over with, go ahead and do it."

"I already have. I am here as long as you wish me to be here."

"I have a question Freddie, if you don't mind?", asked Hermione?

"What is it Hermione."

"When you talked to Brian in his dreams, you said you would not be able to come back, what happened to bring about the change?"

"Nothing, I was not allowed to come back via the Stone, no one said anything about other ways. Magic is a wonderful way of life. I wish I was able to do the things you people do? Oh by the way Harry, Albus told me to tell you that he is proud of the way his grandson has brought about changes to the wizarding and muggle world . He wishes he had the time to visit you like I am, but he has two lifetimes to catch up on. He thinks your choices for lifemates is brilliant, as a matter of fact, I believe he said you were one lucky SOB. That was the closest I ever heard him come to cussing. Now when do we eat, cause I'm starving?"

* * *

Brian and Roger had been asked to play for the Graduation Ball, and accepted, but restated that Hermione was needed for the piano, and Sirius for bass, which has been arranged. They did not know about Harry and Freddie, And Freddie's voice was magnificent coming from Harry, but as yet, only Hermione and Ginny were allowed to hear it. F/H (Fred/Harry) Had enjoyed several more snogging sessions, and Fred was told by Harry, that as long as he was housed in Harry's body, that would be as far as he would go. Fred was disappointed, but agreed. It was also said that the minute the presiding official announced that Harry, Ginny and Hermione were husband and wives, Freddie had to vacate. Freddie agreed, so Freddie knew how long he had to enjoy his stay.

NEWTS were underway, and the pace was frantic. Freddie wss amazed at the things Harry could do, and wished even more that could have been able to do it.

One evening, Harry Hermione and Ginny went up the RoR, and closed themselves in with Locking, and Silencing charms.

"Alright Freddie, are you ready?"

"For what, we have no instruments up here, so what are you going to sing acapella? I mean there are a few songs that could work that way, including Hermione's."

"No Fred. We are going to give you your first magic lesson."

"What? can we do that? How? I can't believe you will let me do this?"

"Slow down Fred, you'll give us a heartattack. Now, what I need you to do, is take control of my brain..Good, now, I want you to listen to what Ginny and Hermione tell you, and I will stay in the background, observing."

Fred got lumos and alohamorra right away, but had trouble with wingardium leviosar, and accio.

They did this once a day, letting Fred practice. And they also took him out to the qudditch pitch, and tried teaching him broom safety and handling. This was not one Fred's strongest subjects. It was decided that Harry would be the pilot, and Fred would be the passenger. but he loved it just the same.

Finally, NEWTS were done, and the night of the ball was here. Brian and Roger arrived about an hour before playing, to set up. Sirius had arrived the night before, and was impatient to get started. Brian asked Harry who was going to be singing this evening, and Harry said Luna, Draco, and me."

Brian gave him a strange look, as Harry never showed an interest in singing before, and was a little skeptical. But he nodded his head in acceptance.

When they were ready to start, Luna told them the songs she had selected for her three numbers, (A Kind of Magic), (Dreamer's Ball), and (Fat Bottom Girls). Brian laughed at the last selection as Luna even being pregnant, was not yet showing, and was quite petite.

She was brilliant. she had the graduating class rocking an loving her singing. (Magic) was her great set-up song, and (Dreamer's Ball) fit her earlier life style, but (Fat Bottom Girls) was awesome, as all the girls in the hall were dancing and swinging their butts, Snowflake had joined in and was dancing on a special table set up for her, and was delighting the people who decided to sit out this song. The applause for Luna was great.

Next came Draco, and walked over to Brian with his selection. (Crazy Little Thing Called Love), (You're My Best Friend) and (We Will Rock You/We Are the Champions).

Draco started his set, and got the people rocking again. (Crazy) was a favorite of the grads, but when he played (Rock You and Champions), the crown started stomping their feet, and it could be heard through out the school. He also got a standing ovation.

Then Harry stepped on stage and started with (Killer Queen), and then went to (Somebody To Love).

Brian listened to Harry, and swore he was hearing Freddie singing. So did the grads as they were going wild on the dance floor. Harry then went into (Another One Bites the Dust) and then (Radio Ga Ga). then (I Want It All), Then the stage went silent as Hermione started a piano solo which turned into (Bohemian Rhapsody) which started the head banging, and finally Harry went over to sit by Hermione as he played (Love of My Life). Hermione was crying as he was singing to her, and he was soon joined by Ginny who was also crying. They were swaying to the music with Harry with their arms wrapped around him. The grads were also swaying to the music, and a few tears could be seen amoung the females, to include Luna. Dobby was holding her around the waist and was swaying to the music. When Harry sang his final note, and the music died down, The grads went wild. They knew this was their last farewell, and they wanted it to go out with a bang. Harry finished the evening with (The Show Must Go On).

Well, the end of the year, finally arrived and the students were ready to make their way home, some for the last time. The year ended on a good note, as Cedric had annonced his engagemenrt to Daayla. For many of the graduates, life was about to change, as many had career decisions to make. For some, the decision had already been made, and they were just waiting for the time to begin. For five, or should I say six, there was a time for getting to know each other better, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were going to find a small cottage to set up house.. A small house to them was a tweny-five thousand square foot home, with five bedrooms, and a recording studio for music. It was a muggle estate, with all the ammenities. It would be a couple of months before they would move in, as it was to be their honeymoon cottage to retreat to when they are married. For the time being, they were staying at Potter Manor. Today is the first day of the beginning of their life post Hogwarts.


End file.
